Moondance
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: The Sweetheart Dance is coming up but there are some problems before then. How are Uryu and Chad gonna ask Orihime and Shiki to the dance? What happens when the girls fallow the boys and help fight the hollows? Rated T for mild language and Use of Alcohol
1. Part 1 of 4

It's Junior Year and it's around January Almost February and The Sweetheart Dance is coming up soon. All of their friends are going with dates like Tatsuki's going with Mizuiro, Keigo's going with Michiru, and Chizuru and those other two girls that Michiru's mostly with are going as a group of friends. Rukia REALLY wants to go cause you know she's NEVER been to a Dance before so Ichigo asks her only because she's never been to a dance in her life so it may be good experiance for her Plus he likes her.

During lunch on a Monday morning a week before the dance, Uryu was sitting all by himself reading a book. Ichigo walked up to him. "Yo Uryu Got anyone to take to the dance next Saturday" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not planning on going to the dance Ichigo I have more important things to do" Uryu replied.

"Like what do you have Home Handycrafts homework or something" Ichigo teased.

"No it's just that I-...nevermind I'm not going to the dance" Uryu said as he got up.

"Darn cause everyone already has a date but Orihime. As for me I'm only taking Rukia cause I thought that she should experiance what it's like to go to at least one school dance. Chizuru, Mahana, and Ryo are going as friends" Ichigo said.

"What about Shiki I've been onverhearing that she wants to go to the dance as well" Uryu asked.

"Chad's taking her he hasn't asked her yet but I know that he's gonna take her plus you know that he likes her man" Ichigo said.

"Of corse I know that I've known that he liked her since freshman year who knows maybe he's liked her since even before then" Uryu said.

"Anyway I've been noticing that Orihime wants to go to the dance but she can't think of anyone that would want to go with her so if I were you I would ask her" Said Ichigo as he walked away. "On By the way I know that you like her so I say you should definately go with her to the dance"

Uryu blushed. "I-I DO NOT ICHIGO"

"Whatever" Ichigo said just before he walked into the school.

'How could he have known that...Fine Ichigo if you want me to ask her to the dance then I will...When the time's right' Uryu thought.

"H-hey Uryu" Said a voice behind him which made him jump.

He turned around to see who it was and it was Orihime and Shiki.

"Someone has something to ask you Uryu" Said Shiki as she smiled.

"W-Well it's just that...I found out from someone that in one of our classes we were suposed to have partners for the assignment and I was wondering if you would want to be my partner for the assignment" Orihime asked shyly as she looked down as she blushed slightly and looking at her thumbs as she twittled them.

He looked at her then after awhile he smiled. "Sure why not what class is it in"

"It's in foods class" She said as she looked up at him and smiled.

'Her worst subject' He thought. "Alright I'll be your partner Shiki do you have one yet" He asked as he looked at The tall Brown headed girl.

"Yeah I'm gonna ask Tora here in a little bit...W-we should go orihime Lunch is gonna be over soon" She said as she heard Chad walking up the steps leading to the roof. "Orihime why don't you head down the steps meet me down with the other girls soon"

"Alright but what are you gon-" She started to say just before he heard the door open and Shiki Jumped off the roof. She ran to the edge of the roof and saw that Shiki had landed on her feet and started running twards rukia and the other girls. "Wow that was so awesome"

"Orihime how can you think that that was awesome I mean she could've really been serisously hurt" Uryu said.

"Who could've been hurt" Asked Chad as he walked over to them.

"Shiki...When she heard you coming she jumped off the roof's edge and landed with her feet on the ground and she didn't even loose her balance which was soo cool" She said.

"Then again you know how Maria's been teaching her some fighting moves maybe she taughter her how to jump off of high places too" Uryu said.

"Maybe...But maybe She isn't human...MAYBE she's an alian here to observe our planet and the people that live in it so that way her alian friends can see what she sees and learn from her on what she learns from us so that way they can be prepared to live among us without us knowing or to invade our planet" Orihime said.

"I don't think that Shiki's an alian Orihime she's probibly just real skilled at jumping from high places and landing on her feet" Uryu said. 'But I love her wild imagination' he thought.

"Yeah Orihime...She probibly had to go through alot of training to get as good as she is" Said Chad.

"Anyways I should get going Oh hey Chad if you don't have a partner for foods Class Shiki doesn't have a partner so you guys can be partners if you want" Said Orihime before she went down the steps.

Chad blushed slightly. 'Shiki doesn't have a partner' Chad thought.

"Orihime's Right Chad Shiki doesn't have a partner for class so before Lunch is over might want to ask her about it oh and she doesn't have a date for the dance either so might want to ask her about that as well before schools over for the weekend" Uryu Said.

"I already know about her not having a date for the dance but...I'll ask her about class soon" Chad said.

"Might want to ask her really soon Lunch ends in like twenty minutes...So what took you so long to get up here anyway" Uryu said.

"Sensei wanted me and Shiki to help her do something for the dance so I had to come out here to find her...but I guess I just missed her" He said.

"Well you and Shiki are on the Dance committee together thanks to her" He said as he adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.

"...I actually don't mind it really it gives us at least something to do...I should go find Shiki and get her into the classroom" Chad said just before he headed back down the stairs.

'I think Ichigo's wrong...I think Chad's starting to love Shiki and I can tell that she loves him too on the fact of how he says his nickname that only she calls him' Uryu thought.

Four days later it was a Friday evening Ichigo and the gang (Excluding Shiki) were on their way home from talking to Kuiske about a strong spiritual pressure he's been sencing for a long time. He told them that to him the spiritual pressure seemed very familier to him and he hasn't senced that particular spiritual pressure in seventeen years. he also told them that he knows that it's a friend not a foe. Ururu sences the same spiritual pressure when she passes the school when class is in session so she told them that it would have to be a student.

"While we were at Kuiske's I senced a strong spiritual pressure there that was unfamilier to me but everyone was in the room" Uryu explained.

"I senced it too but I don't think it's from the one Kuiske's been telling us about...Once when we sence this spiritual pressure then we'll know if it's the one or not" Chad said.

"I've been sencing the spiritual pressure alot lately during school and outside of school and the spiritual pressure that we senced at Kuiske's is similar to the one I've been sencing but it's not the one" Rukia said.

"I also have been sencing the spiritual pressure Kuiske's been telling us about...I have a hunch that it could be coming from Shiki" Ichigo said.

"But why her" Chad asked as his eyes widen.

"I'm not sure if is her or not but we'll have to keep a close eye on her from now on just in case" Ichigo said.

"For once I agree with you Ichigo That would explain how she landed on her feet when she jumped off the roof's railing the other day and that's a five story building and she didn't even get hurt Plus her Spirit ribbon is a different color than ours" Uryu said.

"How would you know that" Ichigo said surprisingly.

"I tracked it down a couple of days ago and I saw a blue spirit ribbon instead of a white one like ours or a red one like yours, Renji's and Rukia's I decided not to continue tracking that one down untill I've told all of you" He explained.

"Plus last week I saw that she's able to see hollows and souls...she even knows the differents between us, the souls, and the hollows...and she wasn't scared of the hollow that attacked us" Chad said.

Everyone looked at him in surprisement.

"I think there's something that she ins't telling us about or maybe she herself doesn't know" Rukia said. 'hmmm...judging by the color of the spirit ribbon that Uryu mentioned it has to be from an angel...but I thought they were all dead...I'll have to talk to Kuiske more about this later' She thought.

"Speaking of Shiki there she is now" Said Orihime as she pointed at a tall girl waring a red dress with a jacket over it walking around the corner in the distance. Becide the girl was a little girl waring a frilly pink tutu with a pink jacket over it both holding bags. "Hey Shiki what are you doing all the way out here all by yourself and who's this cutie with you" She said as everyone walked up to her.

"I had to pick up some things for mom from the store then I had to pick up my neice Alejandra from dance class what are you guys doing all the way out here" She said.

"YASUTORA" Said Alejandra as she jumped into Chad's arms and huggd him tightly. "It's soooo good to see you again" She said as she hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Alejandra" Chad said.

"You know this shrimp Chad" Ichigo asked.

"I've always known her...since she was a baby" Chad said.

"How is it that she can jump so high for such a little girl" Rukia said.

"All thanks to dance classes I guess" Shiki said.

"Yasutora can I ride on your back pleeeeeeease" Alejandra asked.

"Alejandra I don't think he wants you to ride on his back right now" She said.

"It's alright...I don't mind" He said as he twirled Alejandra onto his back.

"Soooo Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends Aunt Angel" Alejandra said.

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard Alejandra call Shiki Angel. 'Could she be...No she couldn't be' She thought.

"How many TIMES do I HAVE to tell you my name ISN'T Angel it's Shiki say it with me SHI-KI" Said Shiki as she started to get a little annoyed.

"AN-GEL" She said as she laughed.

"Oh God not this again Please not this again" She pleaded. She sighed. "Anyways Alejandra this is Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, and of corse you know Tora" She said as she pointed to everyone.

"It's nice to meet everyone I would Curtsey right now but I'm in a Tutu so I can't at the moment" She said.

"AWWWWW She's So ADORABLE" Orihime said.

"Thank you Miss Orihime" She said.

"So why does she call you Aunt 'Angel' Shiki" Asked Rukia.

"She always calls me either that or Angela or if she's mad at me she calls me 'Angeleena' but I keep on telling her every time that those aren't my names it's 'Shiki' and nothing else" She explained.

"I see" She said. 'She can't be an angel all of the angels are dead' She thought.

"What's wrong Rukia is someting bothering you" Ichigo asked.

"it's nothing important I'll tell you later" She said.

"Aunt Angel what's grandma fixing for dinner I'm starving" Alejandra asked.

"I don't know she said it was a surprise and STOP calling me Angel my name IS NOT ANGEL" She replied.

Once when Orihime and Uryu said their goodbyes to the others and turned down Orihime's street.

Once when everyone was out of their sight and hearing she turned to him making him stop in his tracks. "I knew it Shiki IS an alian here to observe our world I think her whole FAMILY are alians" She said.

"Now now Orihime let's not jump to conclusions we still need to find out more about why Alejandra calls her those Angel names we're gonna have to talk to Kuiske about it as soon as possible" Uryu explained.

"My guess is that we should go see Kuiske again tomarrow and let him know" She said.

"Your right Orihime" He said.

"By the way Why are you always walking me home everyday you've been doing this for a month now" Orihime asked.

Uryu blushed. "W-well I just wanted t-to make sure that you g-get home safe" He stampered.

"What you think that a hollow's gonna pop up and attack me...Don't worry I have Shuno and the others to protect me" She said as she looked at him and smiled which made him blush even more.

"B-But still I just want to make sure you get home safe" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Uryu that's so sweet of you" She said Just before she kissed his Cheeck.

That Night Shiki and Chad were looking at eachother through their own windows since they lived Next door to eachother. Chad was about to ask Shiki to the dance. "Listen...There's something...I have to ask you" He said as he looked away beginning to blush slightly.

"What is it Tora" She asked as she tilt her head to the side in confusion, but before he could ask her Shiki's mother, Who has broken her leg a couple of days before, ordered her to go the store with a list of things she forgot to buy. She asked Chad if he wanted to tag along with her. He quickly agreed. After she had baught the things her mother needed Shiki and Chad were taking the long way home which is walking through the park. She looks over and sees the full moon's reflection in the river. "Wow isn't the reflection of the moon beautiful tonight Tora" she asked.

"Y-Yeah...It is" He said as he looked up and noticed that the moon was nowhere to be seen. All he could see was a bunch of storm clouds. 'Something doesn't feel right' He thought.

'Shouldn't there be a new moon and not a full moon tonight...I have a bad feeling about this' She thought as she saw that the full moon on the river was beginning to bubble. She nudged chad and pointed at the bubbling reflection.

"I have a feeling that we should get going" He said as he moved away from the river gently pulling her with him.

All of a sudden an arrancar with spikey red and blue hair emerged from the reflection. he looked to be six feet but only looked to be about four and a half inches tall. "My name is Ikuto I have come for the girl" He said.

"Why do you want me spikey" Shiki said as she clinched her hands into fists.

'I've seen this guy before but I don't remember where' Chad thought as he moved his left arm infront of her and clinched his right hand into a fist. "You'll have to go through me first" He said.

"I can Arrange that Muscles You see I've loved this woman since the first time I saw her walking home from school a year ago and ever since then I've been sneaking into her room watching her sleep untill Master Ulquiorra found out and told me to come back to Las Noches with him" Ikuto said as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

'No wander he looked familier to me I saw in Shiki's room that one night last week...dammit What should I do...I can't reveal my powers to her or else she'll freak out' Chad Thought as he tried to think of a plan.

"Tora...I know" Shiki said as he looked at him.

"Know of what" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me I know about your arms and how they can transform into a sheild and a sward type wepons...I saw you fight that monster Freshman year with Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, and that one guy with the red hair who everyone but me thinks that he is Ichigo's brother...I saw the whole thing from start to finish...So kick this guy's ass just as you did to the Monster's Tora" She said.

He looked at her wide eyed but only showed one of them. 'How did she Realize my powers from that long ago and not tell us about it' He thought. After a few minutes he looked at the Arrancar as his Right arm transformed into its El Directo. "You should hurry and run home Shiki I'll take care of him" He said.

"Hell no I'm staying here you may need my help somehow becides I have a plan I know that Normal attacks won't work on him but why not water" She said.

"What do you mean" He asked.

"Ever since I was nine I always thought that I wasn't a normal human like you guys were...you know what you'll see for yourself what I mean" She said as she smiled and gave him the peace sign with her fingers before she jumped into the trees. "I need you to fight him till I tell you to stop"

"Got it" He said just before he attacked Ikuto with his El Directo.

"I'll deal with his sward" She said as a light blue sward appeared from her hands and attacked him with her own.

'Is that a Zanpakuto' He thought as his eyes widen. "How did you get that" Chad asked surprisingly.

"What 'her' I've always had her since I was little She came to me in a dream and told me that in order for me to weild her I have to go through a test and I passed it" She said.

"You're talking as if the sward is alive" He said.

"it's cause she is Her name's Nikaku or 'Guardian of the White Waters' as she's truely called but I gave her the name Nikaku because Nikaku means white water and she likes it" She explained.

'So it is a Zanpakuto I'll have to tell Kuiske and the others about this tomarrow but how is she using it if she isn't a Soul Reaper' He thought.

"Tora heads up he's coming your way" Shiki Yelled.

He used his El Directo to blast him into the sky then Shiki used her Zanpakuto to blast him into the water. As he was getting up water started coming up around him locking him inside then Shiki came up behind him and slashed his back making him fall to the water once again therefore knocking him out...But only for a few minutes. Once when the few minutes was up he opened his eyes and stood up. "Squish all that stand in your way with your Gravety Gekkoo" He said as he began to turn into his Resorecion form.

'Well this is going to be a problem' Chad thought as his El Directo evolved into his Gigante.

"Uh-oh What do you supose we do Tora" Shiki asked.

"Let me handle it from here on" He said.

"Hell no I'm staying right here to fight along side you no matter what" She said.

He looked at her. "...Fine but stay close to me...I don't want you getting hurt anymore" He said.

"Alright" She simply said.

After a couple of hours had past the Arrancar was finally defeted as Shiki used her Zanpakuto and slashed his back turning him into a white hell butterfly and flew to the Soul Society. Once when the white hell butterfly disappeared into the Soul Society Shiki feinted. When she opened her eyes again she was in her own room. She looked over and saw that her Zanpakuto was leaning aguinced the wall becide her bed. Then she looked up and noticed that chad was looking at her worriedly.

"Thank god you're awake" He said as she gently sat up.

"Well that was a long battle wasn't it" She said as she smiled.

"...So how did you find out...about my abilities" He asked.

"It's not just yours it's also Uryu's quincey powers, Orihime's Defence and healing, and Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as Soul Reapers...and how I know is that I see you guys fighting hollows in my dreams every night so I wanted to make sure so sometimes I would spy on you guys to see and make sure that it wasn't true but apparently it is I'm sorry" She said as she looked down.

He looked at her then pulled her to him hugging her tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe" He said.

She looked up at him then hugged him back as she smiled. "So what was it that you wanted to ask me before all this disaster happened cause I had a feeling that you wanted to ask me when we were by the river" She asked as she looked up at him again.

He looked away from her as he began to blush slightly. "W-well I overheard you talking to the other girls erlier on this week...that you wanted to go to the dance...Soooo I was wondering if you...w-wanted to go to the dance...w-with me" He stuttered.

She thought about it for a few seconds. 'About time he asked me I was beginning to worry' She thought as she kissed his cheeck making him blush madly. "Of corse I'll go to the dance with you silly" She said as she hugged him once more.

The next morning everyone was walking to school. Orihime was telling everyone about a dream she had the night before. Her Dream was about Shiki. "Guys I had the most weirdest Dream ever and Shiki you were in it" Orihime said.

'This should be good' Shiki Thought. "Oh I was was I then Tell us about your dream" She said.

(((Alright this next part is reffering to a hollow. Then it reffers to a hell butterfly but not a black butterfly but a white butterfly. She doesn't say hollows or Hell butterflies because basically everyone but Chad doesn't know that Shiki knows about Hollows and hell butterflies Just so you know)))

"Alright it all starts where Uryu, Chad, and I were fighting this HUGE Monster with a hole in its chest and then right when we all were about to get punched by it Shiki came out of nowhere and slashed its head with a Light blue sward TWICE making an X on its face but when Chad and I looked at Shiki she wasn't waring her usual clothing She was waring a long beautiful white silky dress and she had long white wings sprouting from her back which means that she can obviously fly with them but anyways after she has slashed the monsters head it turned into a white butterfly and then disappeared...Then I woke up but it was SOOOO COOL" Orihime Explained.

"Wow that was a pretty interesting Dream you had Orihime" Shiki said as she looked at Chad.

'A white butterfly...Just like the one we saw last night after when Shiki slashed the Arrancar' Chad thought.

"Now I KNOW that Shiki isn't human" Orihime said.

"Orihime we can't just judge people just on a dream you had" Uryu said.

"Uryu's right Orihime you can't just judge people by dreams" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

"What the hell are you guys talking about I'm just as much of a Human as you all are" Shiki asked.

"I-It's nothing" Rukia said.

"Whatever" She said.

That afternoon all the girls were eating lunch under the tree while all the guys were watching over them from the roof. "Sooooooo Have you Asked Shiki to the Dance yet Chad" Ichigo asked.

He didn't answer. All that appeared was a slight pink blush mark accross his cheecks.

"You did didn't you Way to Go Chad Uryu now it's your turn" Said Ichigo as he slapped Chad's back as a congrats.

"Fine I'll ask her to the dance but I'm only going cause she wants to go but how can I ask her" Uryu said.

"That you'll have to find out on your own By the way Chad how did YOU ask Shiki to go with you" Ichigo asked.

"It's kinda a long story...and I think that Kuiske and the others should hear it as well" Chad said.

"Tell us a short version" Uryu said.

"Let's just say that Shiki knows about our abilities because like Orihime's Dream Shiki's been having dreams about us fighting hollows as well...I think she has a special ability as well" Chad explained.

"Why do you think that" Ichigo asked.

"because she too has a zanpakuto but she isn't a soul reaper like you, Renji, and Rukia...and I think she has an ability that has to deal with Water" Chad said.

"How did you figure all this out" Uryu asked.

"Because last night we were attacked by this Arrancar and apparently he...liked Shiki...And I don't mean like I mean Like like" Chad said.

"We'll have to keep an eye on shiki" Ichigo said.

"Ya We'll have to watch her and see if she does anything that Chad is telling us" Uryu said.

They both looked at Chad who was looking down clinching his hands into fists. "What's wrong Chad" They asked at the same time

"Those words that arrancar said last night...they're bothering me" He said.

Just beond the door to the roof Shiki was walking up the stairs till she heard the boys talking. 'Are they talking about last night' She thought as she put her ear up to the door.

"Well he's gone right" Ichigo said.

"I guess but what if he comes back I mean I know he turned into a butterfly but it was a color that we've never seen before and we don't know what happens to those kinds of butterflies" Chad said.

"We'll have to wait and see...What did the Arrancar say exactly" Uryu asked.

"He said 'I've loved this woman since the first time I saw her walking home from school a year ago and ever since then I've been sneaking into her room watching her sleep untill Master Ulquiorra found out and told me to come back to Las Noches with him' and it's been bothering me ever since...I mean...What if he does show up and takes her away from me...I don't want that to happen" Chad exclaimed.

Just then Shiki's Hand turned into a fist and puched the door down making everyone Jump including Chad. "LOOK TORA WHATEVER THAT GUY SAID LAST NIGHT I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH A PERVERT LIKE HIM AND YOU KNOW IT" She yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

The boys were speachless at what Shiki had just said.

"Oh and Orihime wants to talk to you Uryu" She said as she calmed down a little but then storms off back down the stairs.

Chad just looked at the entrance in sadness and worry. 'I'll have to talk to her later' He thought.

When school got out for the day Uryu was walking Orihime home. "I heard that you wanted to speak to me" He asked.

"Shiki's been acting really strange lately...She hasn't been acting her normal self and I saw her pick up some water up out of the pond with no hands at all as if she's levitating it out of the pond" Orihime explained.

"Well about that levitating water thing Chad told us that she could be one of us because he saw her with a Zanpakuto though she isn't a Soul Reaper and what do you mean by she isn't acting her normal self" Uryu said.

"She's all sad all the time and WHAT She has POWERS LIKE US" She said.

"Yes but calm down we don't want everyone to hear us" uryu said.

"Sorry" She said as she looked down in sadness.

"So why's Shiki all sad" Uryu asked

"I'm thinking that whatever That guy said Last night to them is bothering her and now she thinks that Chad would think that maybe she should be with a guy like him instead of with Chad" She explained.

He looked at her then smiled. "Well from what I can tell in his eyes he truely loves her so I don't think he would give her up without a fight" He said.

"Ya I know she'll do ok on her own man if I was her I would cut that guy's head off muhahahahah...So who are you taking to the dance" She said.

Uryu blushed madly and stayed quiet for a few minutes then he spoke. "I do have one person in mind...WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME ORIHIME INOUE" He yelled.

She looks at him with wide eyes as she blushes madly. She then smiles at him. "Of corse I'll go to the dance with you" She said sweetly.

"Y-you WILL YESS FINALLY I HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE" He yells out loud but then realizes what he had just done and blushes.

She looks at him and laughs. "Come on inside and join me for dinner" She said as she opened the door and invited him in.

'This is the first time I've ever been in Orihime's house why is she inviting me in now' He thought as he blushed.

"Since you came all the way to my house with me from school I thought it would be nice to have you over for dinner...Everyone knows that I'm not much of a cook soo I was kinda wondering if you can give me a few tips in cooking" She asked as she began to blush a bit.

He looked at her then smiled. "I'll teach you everything I know" He said. He began to teach her how to make Steaks. "It takes a little while to make them but I'm sure we'll be alright" He said.

During the two hours they had to wait for the steaks they played some bored games. When the two hours were finally up the Steaks were finally finished cooking. Uryu took them out of the oven and set them on the stove to cool. When they were finished eating they finished the bored game they were playing then Uryu left. But before he left Orihime did something she's never done before. She hugged him.

"Thanks for coming over Uryu it gets so lonely here in the house sometimes you should come here more often" She said as she broke the hug.

"Alright I will" Uryu said as he smiled just before he left.

Meanwhile Shiki invited Chad to eat dinner with her and her family that night as an appology for yelling at him erlier. While dinner was being prepared her and Chad were sitting in Shiki's room working on homework. Just then Shiki's mother came into the room. "It's time for dinner you two" She said.

"Alright" She said as they got up.

After dinner they went back into her room to work on homework again. "Listen I'm sorry for yelling at you erlier...I PROMISED myself that I wouldn't yell at you EVER but look what I did" She said as she looked at her book in sadness.

"So that's why I saw you crying...Look it's alright if you yelled at me I didn't even think of it as ye-" he said just before she interupted him.

"NO it's NOT alright I shouldnt've yelled at you in the first place" She said as she started to cry but tried to hide it from him.

"I didn't even think of it as yelling...more like prooving a point" he said as he dried her tears with his finger. "What that guy said last night...About liking you...It's kinda been bothering me since then but I'm not quite sure why" He said.

"Yeah that's been bothering me too and I've never even met the guy before in my entire life and you should know we've been friends since we were babies practically...Becides that guy was a pervert did you hear what he said to you 'I've loved this woman since the first time I saw her walking home from school a year ago and ever since then I've been sneaking into her room watching her sleep' Man what a creap" She said as he changed her voice to a deeper voice like a man's as she quoted Ikuto's words but then went back to normal after she had quoted him. Chad laughed. "And who's this 'Master Ulquiorra' guy he talked about and what was he he obviously didn't look human at all...well kinda like a human but there was something about him that I senced that made me feel like he wasn't human at all" She looked up at him as he smiled at her showing only one eye which made her blush slightly and looked back down hiding her eyes behind her bangs. He chuckled.

"It's cause he wasn't human at all...They're called 'Arrancars' but the one he called 'Master Ulquiorra' He's called an Espada Espadas are arrancars that were number ranked He is number four The Easpadas rule over the Arrancars"

"So there are more of those creaps" She asked.

"Yes...The Espadas were ranked from zero to I think ten either that or nine I forgot" He said.

"Why did you say were just now" She asked.

"Because most of the espadas are gone now and so is their number one leader they called him 'Lord Aizen'" He said.

"who was this 'Lord Aizen'" She asked.

"He used to be a Soul reaper much like Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia But he was a captian which means he ruled over his squadrent he and two other captians betraid the Soul Society" He explained.

"I get it As for the Soul reaper captians Do they ware a white Coat like thing that shows what squad they lead on the back" She said.

"Yes how did you know that" He asked in surprisement.

"Because I see them all the time in my dreams but mostly the ones that I see are the one they called Kuraku, The cute wolf one I think his name was Komamura, The spikey haired one that had bells on the ends of them I think his name was Zaraki, and Hitsugaya and they had people standing becide them that showed a squad symbol on a badge of some sort could they be their subordnants" She asked.

"Rangiku and Nanao They are leutenants Rangiku fallows under the command of Hutsugaya and Nanao fallows under Kuraku, and the little pink headed girl is Yachiru, but I'm not sure about the name of who leads under Komamura, Renji is also a Leutenant but he fallows under the command of Rukia's older brother Byakuya I'm surprised you know this much just on dreams...Does your mom or your sister know about these dreams" he explained.

"I feel like I've been there before only I quickly left with someone with a green and white hat that always wore clog shoes and no I've never told anyone about my dreams You are the first one" She said.

"Kuiske Urahara...But why tell me about them and not your own family" He said.

"I have a feeling that he could have the answers that I seek to many if not all of my questions and I feel that they won't understand them...Well...my sister MAYBE but definantly NOT my mother" She said.

"Maybe...We're going to see him probibly tomarrow why don't you come with us" He said.

"Sure" She said as she smiled. There was a long silence between them.

"Soooo...You really like me...That much huh" He asked as he looked up at her. She looks down at her book in sadness once again but doesn't say anything. Just then he gently grabs her right hand with his left hand and gently grabs her chin with his right hand allowing his thumb to rest on her chin then tilts her head upwards till he could see her brown eyes. he slowly moves in closer and closer till he was about an inch away from kissing her. They quickly seporated when Maria, Shiki's older sister came into the room. "See You multiply the tradectory of this by the perimiter to that and that's how you get the answer for this problem" he said acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Ah I get it now" Shiki said as she played along.

"Hey girlie It's almost time to go to bed" Maria said.

"Alright we just have a couple more problems left to work on" She said.

"Alright but remember you two both have school tomarrow and it's already goin on nine thirty so wrap it up quick" She said.

"Alright will do" Shiki said as she saw her sister leave the room shutting the door behind her.

"I-I-I should get goin" Chad said as he got up soon after. He was about ready to open the door when she grabed his hand.

"Wait a minute...W-Why did you try to kiss me a minute ago" She asked hesitantly.

He looked at her as he blushed slightly but cutely as he mutters a little. "I should really be getting going You need your rest" He said as he looked at her. But when he looked at her he noticed that she was crying.

"No one tells me anything anymore eversince Ichigo became that damn Soul Reaper with that big stupid sward of his everything about you guys has always been between only you guys and it makes me feel like you dont want me to be apart of it at all" She cried.

All of a sudden he wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she began to cry in his chest.. "As much as I HATE keeping secrets from you and making you feel this way but I truely want you to know EVERYTHING about us and our abilities and really want you to be a part of what we do but sometimes things can get very dangerous and I don't want you geting hurt at all...I care for you so much and I want you to be safe" He said as he hugged her tightly without letting her go. He lets her go from his grip after she had calmed down then kissed her Cheeck. "I love you" He wispered so quietly as he walked out of the room.

She stood there for what seemed like forever after he had shut the door behind him thinking about what he had said trying to figure out of what all he said was true or not. That night Shiki fell asleep but started to dream. It was the night of the Dance and everyone was having a good time untill everyone (((With HIGH spiritual pressures that is))) heard not one but two Hollow cries. One cry came from the East the other came from the West. Uryu and Chad told Ichigo that they would handle them and let him have a day off of Soul Reaping so Chad went east and Uryu went west Orihime and Shiki fallowed them shortly after without Ichigo, Rukia and the others noticing.

A week later it was the day before the dance. (((Meaning Friday since the Dnace is on Saturday))) Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were all sitting together at lunch discussing how Shiki knows what she shouldn't know "I suggest that next time we see Shiki we should just tell her everything because to me since the very beginning I know it feels wrong to keep things from our best friend and I'm sure that Chad is with me on this" Orihime said as she looked at Ichigo seriously.

"But she shouldn't know anything about this She isn't like one of us" Ichigo said Still denying everything he's heard for the past week.

"Yes she is Ichigo I've seen her powers first hand She even has a Zanpakuto of her own and she even knows her name" Chad said starting to get pissed and annoyed with him.

"Oh really and what is her 'Zanpakuto's' name and what's her special power" He said as he quoted the word Zanpakuto with his fingers.

"Her Zanpakuto's name is Nikaku and her abilities have to deal with water but I can sence that there is more to her than meets the eye but she herself doesn't know barely anything about it at all So maybe we can help her figure out who she truely is and I have a feeling that we are the ONLY ones who can help her with that" Chad said.

When Rukia heard the name "Nikaku" She looked at Chad with Wide eyes. "Did you say that her Zanpakuto's name is 'Nikaku'...That cirtin 'special' Zanpakuto can only belong to one person who isn't a soul reaper and was never born a soul reaper to begin with But how would Shiki have it" Rukia asked.

"She said that she's had that sward since she was little" Chad said as he tried to calm down a little.

"You say you KNOW of this sward Rukia" Ichigo said as he looked at her wide eyes.

"Kuiske is gonna have to explain everything to you even I don't know the whole story" She said.

"Please Rukia...Tell us Everything you know about the Zanpakuto and it's history and Why did you call it 'Special'" Chad asked calmly.

"Well als I can tell you for right now is that Long long long long ago there used to be a Race called the 'Angels' but about seventeen to eighteen years ago most all of them vanished for some odd reason They were and whoever's still alive are still the Soul reaper's alies The Last time I heard about them was when Renji and I were in the Academy and that for right now less than ten of them are still alive today including the head angel's Twin great grandaughters The older one is named Angeleena and the Younger one is named Rosaleena but their whareabouts are still unknown but they say that when the two twins were born their mother died giving birth to them and their father died in a war a day later with their own enemy called the grim reapers thankfully all of those guys are dead but anyways they say that a Soul reaper took the twins to the World of the living as well as a few surviving angels. The zanpakuto called Nikaku belongs to the older twin, Angeleena. Since then no one has ever heard of or seen an angel though every soul reaper knows what their spiritual pressure feels like...and that spiritual pressure I feel every time i'm around Shiki...Is the same as an Angel's" Rukia explained.

"Well she does have a very high spiritual pressure I can believe you guys on that" Ichigo said.

"Do you think that She could be one of those surviving Angels" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure Orihime But I'm hoping that she isn't" Rukia said.

"My grandfather read stories about them to me years ago and he said that he met a couple of them a few days before he was killed...he said that their names were...Irene and Maria...And why do you hope that she isn't an Angel" Uryu said.

"Irene and Maria...But that's...Shiki's mother and older sister's names" Chad said as his eyes widened but only showed one of them.

"I was afraid of that...And the reason why I'm hoping that she isn't one of them is because the Head Captian wants to see if she's one of the twins...If she's one of them then it could mean big trouble for us because I've heard from Kuiske that Ulquiorra is looking for a few spesific angels in order to open some sort of Portal of some kind" Rukia explained.

"But why would he need Angels for that" Chad asked.

"Only a small number of Child to teen aged angels are needed to open the portal" She Explained.

"What should we do the next time we see Shiki Should we just ask her all sorts of questions that she probibly won't be able to answer or just still keep everything a secret" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo you Know how I hate keeping secrets from her plus she knows everything about us so it's only fair that she should be apart of this team...becides...She too is like us...So it's only fair" Chad said as he looked at Ichigo angerly but then looked down in sadness.

"...I'm not gonna risk her getting hurt by Ulquiorra and his goons plus if she is one of these 'heavenly spirits' or whatever Rukia called it then we would have to ensure that she doesn't get captured" Ichigo said.

Chad looked back at him in anger. "But Ichigo She's LIKE US She HAS Special powers that she cannot understand even when I took her to see Kuiske about them And I Agree with you on not letting her get capured or hurt but still we should let her into the team" He said angerly.

"You've tooken her to see Kuiske" Ichigo said also angerly as he looked at Chad.

"I ONLY TOOK HER SO THAT SHE COULD GET SOME ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS SHE'S BEEN ASKING HERSELF ALOT" He yelled.

"STILL YOU SHOULDT'VE TOOKEN HER TO SEE HIM" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you guys arguing about I can hear you all the way down the stairs...I came up here because I had a feeling that you guys were talking about me...weren't you" Shiki said as she came up behind Chad making everyone jump.

"...No we weren't talking about you Shiki" Ichigo said as he looked at her.

Chad looked at Shiki and noticed that she was getting tears in her eyes then looked back at Ichigo in Anger. "Ichigo you shoudnt've said that to her"

"You're Lying I KNOW that all of you were talking about me...about my water powers and my Nikaku...Ever since I've met her she's always been calling me some sort of 'angel' name Same with Alejandra only she doesn't call me 'Master or Mistress' like Nikaku does...Look I may not know if I'm an angel or not but I know about them I've heard every story ever told about them from my mother and my sister...And they're all true...I know about the angel twins who's parents died when they were born, I know about the second pair of twins who only one survived, I know about the younger twins were born three months under developed and the older twin sister was born the normal nine, I know of the curse that one of the great Grandaughters of the Head Angel has to endure, I know about their Rukai-shi and their Nanukai-shi Which is the same as a Soul Reaper's Shekai and a Bankai only with armor, And I know about how they can loose their wings and how they can regain them, I know everything about the Angel race and they're laws SO DON'T SAY THAT YOU WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT ME BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WERE" She explained as she cried then Ran away.

"SHIKI WAIT" Chad yelled as he ran after her.

"Ichigo why did you have to say that to her obviously she knows more about the angel history then even some of us soul reapers know" Rukia said angerly.

"I go by proof not explinations" Ichigo said.

"Has it ever accured to you that maybe she COULD BE an angel HERSELF but she herself may NOT know it yet If what Chad says on the angels that Uryu's grandfather met really were Shiki's mother and sister then maybe she IS an angel as well" Orihime said.

"And maybe not just an angel but since she has the Zanpakuto named Nikaku she could be the older twin Angeleena" Uryu said as all three of them got up and walked away leaving Ichigo behind.

All three of them went to search for Shiki and Chad, but when they found them they saw that Chad was comferting her as she was still crying. They decided to stay where they were and watched over them. 


	2. Part 2 of 4

"Feel better now" He asked as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled a little as she noded her head yes. "I've never seen you get so angry like that before...Infact...I don't think I've ever seen you argue with Ichigo before" She said

"It's because I haven't untill today...but I won't be mad at him forever...he just didn't believe me when I told him about your abilities and your sward...I told him that I took you to go see Urahara with me and that's what got him mad" He said.

"By now everyone must know about them" She said.

"They do...When I told Rukia what your sward's name was She told us that the only person to ever weild that particular sward is someone that goes by the name of Angeleena...She called your sward special because not many people like her can posess swards like that I guess" Chad explained.

"Angeleena...That sounds like a very familier name but I'm not sure why and you know how when Alejandra calls me Angel, Angela, or that name all the time" she said.

"I'm not sure why but...I always get the feeling that...I shouldn't be calling you Shiki but rather Angel...becides...You look more like an Angel than a Shiki" He said as he looked down at her and smiled but then kissed her forehead without realizing it which made her blush madly. "Come on we should find Ichigo and make him appologize to you"

"Shiki Chad" Said Orihime as the three came out.

"We wanted to appologize to you for Ichigo he didn't mean what he said erlier" Said Rukia.

"Chad...Ichigo said that in order for him to believe you he needs proof that Shiki has special water abilities and a Zanpakuto like you say" Uryu said.

"If he wants proof on what I can do then I'll show him what I can do infact I'll show all of you of what I can do...Although I'd have to be near a water supply in order for you to see my water abilities" She said.

"you mean you have more than one" Uryu asked.

"I can do anything with water Just look right behind you for instance" She said as she pointed behind them. All three of them turned around and all of their eyes widened even chad's eyes widened as they saw an exact replica of Shiki standing right behind them waving at them but the only thing different about her was that she was all water. "from the bag I carry with me everywhere I can only create water replicas of me as to how many I can only create from two ta four replicas" She said as the replica disappeared and returned back into a little container. "This water is poisonous or so I've heard from my mother...She told me that I've had this since I was a baby"

"How did you know about the angel race. The reason I'm asking is because when you spoke of it you told a few that even I've never heard of like the little part about the curse or the other pair of twins" Rukia asked.

"From my mother and my sister They told me stories about them every night when I was a little girl now my sister is telling them to Alejandra" She said.

That evening everyone was on their way home. Ichigo and Shiki were arguing. Even when Shiki had shown him her water abilities he still won't belive Chad. "If I see your Zanpakuto THEN I shall believe you" Ichigo said.

"I can't summon her unless I have to Momma says so" Shiki said.

"So what your gonna listen to what your momma says then" He said.

She looked down. "It's just that...I'm not allowed to bring her out infront of people unless if it's Tora, Maria, her, or Rukia And Tora's already seen her" She said.

"Well you're with Chad and Rukia now" He said.

"I mean I can't bring her out unless if I'm alone with one of them" She said.

"It's alright mistress you may show me to Ichigo Kurosaki I'm sure your mother knows that he's a substatute soul reaper by now" Said a voice from within Shiki's mind.

'But Nikaku what about what momma said' She thought to her.

"If it means that Ichigo will believe you and Yasutora then you must do what is right" Nikaku said.

'Alright If you say so And stop calling me mistress just call me Shiki' She thought.

"I cannot do that You are my mistress and I am your servent" She said.

'What you are is my friend' She thought as she smiled.

"Hellooooooo...HELLOOOOO ANYONE HOME" Ichigo said as he waved his hand infront of her face.

"Huh what" She said.

"I said 'If you show me your sward then I'll believe you' Sooo What's it gonna be" Ichigo said.

"You zoned out for a little white I started to get worried" Chad said as he looked at her worriedly.

"Sorry Tora I was just talking to Nikaku...Alright fine I'll show you just DON'T tell my mom that you did alright if She found out then she'll KILL me" She said as she closed her eyes. 'swim through the waters Nikaku Konara' She thought as an orb of water appeared from her hand then formed into a one colored sward much like Ichigo's only light blue and the guard was in the shape of a teardrop. Carved inside the teardrop was a Chinese yin Yang symbol. On each side of the hilt was a slightly darker shade of light blue dot on the top and a royal blue dot was on the bottom. "This is Nikaku Konara also known as 'The guardian of the White waters' She is my zanpakuto" Shiki said.

Everyones but Chad's eyes widened. 'it's HER...SHE'S Angeleena...One of the angels we've been searching for eighteen years' Rukia thought as her eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S YOUR ZANPAKUTO" Ichigo yelled. He laughed. "It's got a really weird name I would say"

"SHUT UP ICHIGO...What we're looking at is the legendary zanpakuto that belongs to none other than Angeleena herself" Rukia said.

"It's PRINCESS Angeleena to you anyone from the Head Angel's family is of Royal blood" said Nikaku's voice from the Zanpakuto.

"Whoa...did anyone heard what I think I heard" Ichigo said.

"That's Nikaku's voice but how is it coming from the sward" Shiki asked.

"Easy mistress Zanpakutos like me aren't like regular Zanpakutos like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Renji's Zabimaru, or Rukia's Sode no Shiraiyuki We do have the regular abilities like normal Zanpakutos but zanpakutos like us can manifest ourselves outisde of our masters' minds without the need to battle them to gain controle of us we can come and go as we please as long as you weild our sward forms visable to another person or other peoples' eyes...but right now I don't feel like doing that today maybe some other time" She explained.

"Do you believe him NOW Ichigo" Shiki said as she looked at him in anger.

"Alright alright I beleive him" Ichigo said.

"Anyways Mistress are you excited for tomarrow Have you found something to ware" Nikaku asked.

Shiki blushed slightly. "A little and no not yet" She simply said.

Chad looked at her and smiled. 'She's so adorable...wait what am I THINKING...Yeah sure she is cute and I KNOW I like her but why am I thinking that she's ADORABLE' Chad thought.

"What about you big guy have you found something to ware" Nikaku asked Reffering to Chad.

He blushed. "N-not yet"

"Maybe you and The Mistress should go out shopping for outfits you do realize that it's a semi-formal dance right" Nikaku said.

"Nikaku that's enaugh becides I shouldn't even be carrying you right now so back in my heart you go" Shiki said as the sward disappered.

"So that's where your sward came from" Ichigo said.

"Of corse that's where it came from isn't that where Zangetsu comes from as well" Shiki asked.

"Well...not really...Well...Sorta kinda...I don't really know where they go actually" He stuttered.

She laughed. "Maybe you should ask him then Ichigo" She said.

"Alright then I will" Ichigo said.

The next morning Irene and Maria went out shopping for a dress for Shiki while Shiki had to stay behind and watch Alejandra. Maria's husband, Jesus, went to the hardware store to get some things for repairing the bathroom walls, cabnets, and drawers. Chad was in his room playing his guitar while Alejandra was sitting on Shiki's bed listening to him play. Before he played his guitar he said to her that it was a song he was writting for Shiki called "The Water Angel". He told her that it was about this girl that has the ability to controle water Her best friend finds out about it and watches over keeping his knoledge about her power a secret but slowly falls in love with her over time, but alot later they come to find out that she's a beautiful angel but not just any angel but an Angel princess swarn to protect her friends and family from harm. By that time her best friend Relized that he didn't like her as a friend anymore, but as much more than a friend. He had grown to love her. and When she found out about him liking her She told him that she had fallen in love with him too and they lived happily ever after. When he had finished his playing She clapped.

"YEAY That was Great Yasutora" She said as she clapped.

"Do you think she'll like it" He asked her.

"I'm sure she'll LOVE IT...By the way Can I tell you something" She asked as she looked down in sadness.

"Sure anything what is it...What's wrong" He said.

"Last night I saw grandma get bitten by something under the kitchen sink when she was getting some cleaning supplies out and today I saw what looked like a spider bite on her hand before she left with mommy but it was alot bigger then any normal spider bite...I'm afraid that whatever bit grandma is still somewhere in the appartment...Somewhere still in the kitchen...and That's where Aunt Angel is now" She explained.

'A spider bite Hmmmm...Something doesn't feel right' He thought. Just then they heard Shiki Scream.

"AUNT ANGEL WHAT'S WRONG" Alejandra asked as she got up and started going down the stares.

"ALEJANDRA DON'T COME DOWN HERE IT'S NOT SAFE" Shiki Yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE" She yelled.

"NOTHING THAT NEEDN'T CONCERN YOU JUST STAY UP THERE UNTILL I TELL YOU TO COME DOWN" She said.

"Yasutora what should we do" Alejandra said as she looked back at Chad. When she saw him he was on his windowseal getting ready to jump from his window to hers. "Yasutora don't do that you'll get hurt" She said as she started to worry.

"Don't worry I've done this a few times before" He said just before he jumped. He landed on Shiki's window with ease. "Told ya" He said as he got down from the window. They heard Shiki Scream again. "Stay here I'll be back" He Raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he got there he saw Shiki Holding a stick as if it were a sward staring at a giant 'red and blue' turantula in fear. The turantula was in attack position. When it jumped to strike He quickly grabbed a broom and smacked it accross the room making it hit the wall.

"Tora what are you doing here...and how did you get in here anyway" Shiki asked in surprisement.

"Let's just say I heard you screaming and I got worried so I wanted to know what was wrong and it seems to me that this thing was getting ready to attack you" He said.

"I don't want that thing anywhere near me" She said as she hid behind him.

"You're still scared of turantulas" He teased.

"Of corse I am you know how hard it is to overcome a fear for me" She said angerly.

"I know I know I was teasing lighten up a little" He said as he looked at her and smiled. He noticed that she was looking at him worriedly he looked back at the Turantula as it started to get up. "Don't worry you'll be safe with me...I'll protect you...I promise" He said.

"Why are you always medeling in with my affairs between my one and only true love and I" said a familier voice coming from the turantula.

"That voice...that's-" Shiki started to say as her eyes widened.

"Ikuto" Chad finished calm but angerly as he gently moved her behind him. "I had a feeling you would return for her So you were the one that bit her mother last night" He said.

"Of corse I was but it was only means to defend myself The poison should take effect in her within a matter of hours" He said.

"my mother's allergic to spider bites" Shiki said.

"If I can't have my woman then NO ONE CAN" Ikuto said as he attacked Chad.

His right arm formed into Gigante to block the attack and threw him to the wall again. "She belongs to no one and she definately DOES NOT belong to someone like you" He said angerly as his right fist glew it's usual light bluish white color. He attacked Ikuto but he dodged and attacked him instead. Ikuto attacked him on his neck.

"Tora are you alright" Shiki asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Go upstairs and keep an eye on your neice I'll deal with him" He said.

She looked at him worriedly then noded her head and ran upstairs. "Just don't you DARE die on me and don't let him bite you again" She said just before she ran up the stairs.

'I can definatly promise you that' He thought as he smiled then continued to fight Ikuto.

"Thanks to you I lost my body now I'm stuck in this aracnid's body untill I die again" He said.

"Then I'll make sure you die and never return" Chad said as he charged up for another attack

"And I'll make sure you never come between me and my love again" Ikuto said.

"She would never go out with you now that you're in her least favorite animal didn't you see the look in her eyes when she looked at you She was SCARED of you" he said just before he attacked him again this time he got him making him loose a couple of legs.

"Judging by your tone of voice you're talking as if you love her yourself Tell me is that true Do you love her just as much as I do" He asked meanly.

Chad didn't answer him. Instead he attacked him again. He attacked him for what seemed like hours but only minutes had gone by. He only needed to attack him once more time then he would be gone for good. He attacked him once more but he still stayed alive just long enaugh to ask him the same question one last time.

"Tell me...Do you truely love her...just as much as I do"

"No...I realize now that I love her far more than you could ever love her...She is a 'princess' in my eyes...And nothing will ever stop me from loving that 'princess' no matter what" He said.

"Well then...I guess...you deserve to...be with her...She deserves...Someone like you...her prince in shining armor...Rather than...Someone like me...a perverted Arancar" He said before he died and disappeared.

Once when Ikuto had completely disappeared Chad quickly ran tward the stares as he began to feel the venom taking effect. when he was about ready to head up the stairs he saw Shiki looking at him worriedly. She had been listening to their conversation and now knows about his feelings for her. but she has decided to keep it a secret...For now "Are you alright shiki...Did he bite you anywhere" He asked.

"I'm fine and thank god he didn't bite me" She said as she began to look at his bite she walked into the kitchen and took out a small test tube and a corck. "I need to get the venom out of you right away or else the venom will travel throughout your body in a matter of hours" She said as she gently grabed his hand and draged him upstares.

"W-Wait how are you going to do that...And what's gonna happen to your mother" He said as he blushed slightly when he felt her hand in his.

"You heard what he said his venom will take effect inside her within a matter of minutes and since my mom is allergic to spiderbites then once when the venom takes effect which it probibly already has then there IS no cure for it and there is NO turning back" She explained as she looked down in sadness.

"So you're just gonna give up on your own mother...You can't just give up on her like that" He said as he looked at her.

"She's NOT my real mother...I was adopted into this family when I was a baby and she won't tell me what happened to my real parents" She said as she began to cry.

He looked at her then pulled her into a long hug allowing her to crying into his chest. "Just because she's not your real mother doesn't mean you can just give up on her I mean what if the venom has already spred inside my own body would you just give up on me" He asked.

"I would never give up on you Tora...becides I know how long it takes for the venom to spread all throughout the body but if we catch it in time then would be able to save her but since he said that he bit her last night for mom it takes 24 hours to spread throughout her whole body which she doesn't have much longer till it completely takes effect" She said as she pulled away from him and continued to walk up the stairs. When they got into her room Alejandra was sitting on the bed drawing a picture. "Alejanra can you draw downstairs on the couch for a while" She asked.

"Alright" She said as she got up. "Does that mean that it's safe to go downstairs again" She asked.

"Yes" Shiki simply said.

"YEAY" Alejandra cheer as she headed down the stairs.

"So how are you gonna get the venom out" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well judging how it looks it hasn't spread anywhere yet and probibly won't for another hour or so...But sadly sucking it out is the only way I know how and it's always worked for me...becides remember how you got bit by that rattle snake when we were five I had to suck the venom out of you back then too" She explained.

"Yes but that was on my wrist not on my neck" He said as began to blush.

"So it's still getting venom out now just lay down on the bed and I'll get it out of you" She said as she looked at him. When She looked at him she saw worry in his eyes even though he was looking away. "Don't worry I won't get any venom inside me why do you think I braught this vile with me" She said as she smiled.

He laid down on her bed as she knelt down on the floor becide him. "Are you sure that sucking it out is safe" He asked not looking at her.

"Yeah of corse it is if I spit it out and not swallow it but I'm not stupid" She said. She still saw worry in his eyes. She smiled and gave him a gentle peck on the cheeck which make him blush madly. "Like I said don't worry I won't get any venom in me" She said sweetly. "Alright you remember the drill from when we were five right" She asked as she looked at him who was still blushing.

"Apparently I don't remember Sorry" He said.

"All you gotta do is relax and try not to tence up It'll be out and over before you know it it's as easy as that" She said as she put her hand on his head. "Y'know we have to get the venom out before it starts spreading" She said.

"I know" He said.

"I remember you not telling me about the bite untill you accidently let it slip about an half hour after you were bitten you had me really worried and eventually we told my dad and your Abuelo after I had sucked out the venom" She said just before she began to suck out the venom from his neck and spit it in the vile.

"I remember that We were out camping with your father and my Abuelo while your mother and sister were planning a surprise party for you for your birthday Your mother told your father to take you camping with us so that he can keep you away from the house. You were such a daddy's girl that you wanted to do most everything he did. While you and your father were fishing me and my abuelo were getting the campfire ready for dinner I went to go get some wood and sticks for the fire But as I was searching for the sticks I saw this blue flower hidden in the bushes I reached out to grab it but the Rattlesnake appeared out of nowhere and bit my wrist I tried my hardest to not say anything as I took the Rattlesnake off me and through it in the water away from you and your father then I ran to the first aid kit that was in your father's truck and thankfully my Abuelo was getting some wood elseware so I bandaged the wound up just before you guys came back from fishing...It may have been your very first time fishing but you came back with alot of fish that was big enaugh to eat we ended up bringing a couple back for your mom and sister We weren't gonna come back to town till the next day" He explained.

"Alright I'm finished...I remember there being a blue flower on my end of the table I knew it had to be either you or your Abuelo that gave it to me but back then I never expected it to be you...I still have that blue flower y'know" She said.

He sat up and looked at her "I managed to grab it and picked it before the Rattlesnake bit me...I picked it for you as an early birthday presesnt" He said as he felt his neck where the wound was but he noticed that his neck was normal. "I could've swarn there was a bump right here"

"After the venom was out it disappeared somehow" She said as she showed him the vile filled with creamish yellow liquid with some red hear and there.

"What's the red liquid in there" He asked.

"Your blood that was already infected with the venom Y'see however many bloodspots there are in the vile is how many times I sucked out the venom till all the venom was out if the venom stayed in your body much longer then you would be like mom" She said. Just then she felt something on the crease of her lips. She noticed that Chad had kissed her.

"That's twice now that you've saved my life from venom" He said sweetly as he smiled.

She looked back at him and smiled. "It's not that big of a deal really I mean I got it out in time" She said.

"So what did you mean when you said 'I still have the flower'" He asked.

She got up and went to her bookshelf and took off a blue book with blank pages in it. She sat down on the bed next to him and turned to the first page. On the first page was a flatened blue flower taped to the page. "This is what I ment" She said.

"You really did kept it...after all these years" He said.

"Of corse I did" She said. Just then the phone rang. a few minutes later Alejandra came up the stairs.

"Aunt Angel momma's on the phone she wants to talk to you she said it's about Grandma" She said.

Shiki and Chad looked at eachother in worry then she grabbed the phone. "What is it Maria" She asked.

"Mom is at the hospital it seems that she's been bitten by a spider last night and it's just now starting to take effect on her and you know that she's allergic to Spiderbites I'm coming home now to drop off something and to pick up something for her Right now Jesus is with her" She said sadly.

"Yeah Tora just got bitten by a spider erlier today but he got rid of the spider and I got rid of the venom inside him so he should be fine but how's mom" She asked.

"Not too good the venom inside her body is spreading like wildfire...The doctor says that at the rate it's spreading and how she's allergic to it she won't survive the night...and how did Yasutora get bitten" She asked.

"I saw the spider under the sink and screamed you know how I'm afraid of them and so he heard me and came into the appartment somehow probibly through my room window since Alejandra was in my room" She said.

"You're only afraid of Turantulas" She said.

"Well this particular spider was WAY bigger than a turantula and it creeped me out" She said.

"I can understand that...Anyways if you want to see mom before you go to the dance you'd better come by now then come back here and get ready I'm heading in the door now I'll be there in two minutes" She said just before she hung up the phone.

Shiki hung up the phone and gave it back to Alejandra. "Your mom's gonna be home in two minutes better go downstairs and greet her" She said sadly.

"Alright" Alejandra said as she went back downstairs with the phone.

"I was right...it is too late for mom" She said sadly as she began to cry.

He gently grabed her hand and pulled her into a deep tight hug allowing her to cry in his chest. "I'm sorry" He said.

"Will you come with me to the hospital to see her I could use you there if I ever cry like I am now while I'm there" She asked.

"of corse I will Shiki You know I'll always be there for you when you need me Remember I promised you that I would many years ago" He said.

"Thanks Tora" She said as she continued to cry in his chest. When they got downstairs her sister was sitting on the kitchen table silently crying to herself. Alejandra was there trying to comfort her. "There's macaroni and Cheese in the fridge for Alejandra then there's leftovers from lunch...I was trying to make dinner untill I saw the spider" She said.

"The doctor said that she only had a up to eight hours to live...She said that she wants both you and Alejandra to go see her" She said.

"Alright we'll be back in an hour or too" Shiki said as she and Chad put on their shoes then Alejandra walked over to them to put her shoes on and walked out the door.

"I hope you didn't mind but I braught your shoes over from your appartment" Alejandra said.

"I was wondering how my shoes were by the door How did you get them" He asked.

"The same way how you came into the appartment which is jumped from window to window" She said.

"So that's how you came in" Shiki said.

"How were you able to do that without practice" He asked.

"I can do anything if I set my mind to it How were you able to do it the first time" She replied.

"You can do crazy things when you care about someone deeply enaugh" He said.

"So THAT'S Why you made the song" She said.

"wait a minute what song" Shiki asked.

"It's nothing I'll show you when we get back" He said.

When they got to the room her mother was staying at the hospital. She looked at them and smiled. "My two beautiful girls And Yasutora just the man I wanted to see" She said with her raspy voice.

"Tora came with us to come see you" Shiki said.

"When you get home from the dance look on your bed there should be a couple of books for you to read and a letter from your father and I...he promised me not to give it to you untill you were ready and I believe you are ready now...Now Jesus has something to give you from all four of us" She said.

"Momma you know that daddy died when I was a little girl" She said.

"But still it is from your father, me, Maria, and Jesus" she said as Jesus gave Shiki a long black bag. "It is your dress for the dance tonight. Yasutora we baught a tux for you as well" She said.

"Thank you ma'am" He said as he bowed to her.

"Yasutora...After I have gone take care of our little Shiki won't you Maria jesus and Alejandra won't be in down for much longer...Your Abuelo, Marcello and I have talked about this 'Should anything ever happen to all three of us Yasutora must take care of Shiki in our place' is what Marcello had said to your abuelo...he knew that you two cared for eachother deeply and knows that someday you two could get together...You were like a son to me yasutora and I trust you with all my heart to take care of our little girl" she said.

"I will Ma'am...You were always like a mom to me" He said.

"I remember one day when you two were only six where Yasutora grabed your hands and said 'I love you Shiki and I wanna marry you someday' that made me laugh so hard that day" She said.

"I remember that" They both said at the same time as they blushed.

"You don't need to call me ma'am Yasutora you can call me 'Mom' or 'Mother' from now on" She said.

"Alright...mom" he said.

"Momma" Shiki said as she began to cry then turned into Chad's chest.

"Don't cry my dear child I may be leaving in this world but I'll be in the next world and I'm sure you're father's there too...You're friends have been to the world before to save a friend isn't that right Yasutora" She said.

"It is" He said.

They stayed in her hospital room for two hours talking about the past. Irene told them about how long she had known about Shiki not being a normal human but she told them that they'll have to find out what she is within the books and the letter. "You two must go now you have to be at the dance in a couple of hours Jesus will bring Alejandra home later...Oh and Yasutora...Shiki may want someone to stay by her side tonight so you have my permission to stay the night with her for a couple of nights or she can stay the night at your place for a couple of nights just untill she calms down enaugh" She said.

"Alright goodbye mother" They both said sadly as they walked out of the room. 


	3. Part 3 of 4

On their way home Chad offered to carry her dress so that way it wouldn't get dirty and she accepted. When they got home Chad's tux was laying on Shiki's bed. Chad got dressed into his tux in the bathroom while Shiki got dressed in her own room. Once when Chad was dressed he heard her crying. He knocked on the door. Once when he heard her say that he could come in he slowly opened the door. He saw her sitting down on the floor in her red and white dress. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. He gently put her on his lap and gently rocked her as he tried to calm her down. About ten minutes later She calmed down. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I'll be alright Tora" She said.

"Are you sure" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright for a while" She said. Just then she saw that he had his tie tied wrong. She giggled sweetly. "You don't know how to tie a necktie very good do you"

"Eh Well I tried...Hey it's my first time ever actually waring one that you actually had to tie the only ones I've ever had to ware when I was a kid was the clip-ons" He said.

She giggled a little more. "Here let me help" She said as she started to untie his necktie and retied it right.

"You look Beautiful by the way...In that dress that is" He said as he looked off to the side and blushed a little.

"T-Thanks Tora...Y'know I should probibly ware dresses more often I mean I have some skirts but they don't look all that good on me like plain old T-shirts and jeans do" She said as she finished tieing his necktie. "Come on we should go I promised Orihime and Rukia that we'd meet them there at eight" She said as she stood up.

She turned around to leave the room but when she turned around Chad saw two six inch long scars on her back. His eyes widen. He hesitated but slowely reached out to touch them. When he did he heard her squeak so he quickly took his hand away from them as she turned around. "I didn't do anything" He lied.

"I know you did something I felt your hand on my back don't lie to me Now tell the truth what did you do" She asked.

"Well it's just that...I saw a couple of scars on your back that I've never seen before and I...Wanted to get a closer look at them" he said.

"I've had these scars since I was nine...I got them the day my father died...remember that accident he was in" She asked.

"Yeah why" he asked.

"I was with him that day remeber it was take your daughter to work" She said.

"I remember that now...Come on we should go You can tell me more about your scars later" He said as he gently grabed her hand and they walked down the stars.

Once when they saw Maria they seperated hands. "It's just how mother had pictured you two in those outfits when she baught them Radiant as always" Said as she took a few pictures with her camera.

"Come on Maria it's the sweetheart dance not prom You don't need to take all these pictures" She said.

"of corse I do I'm going back to the hospital to show them to mother be thankful we don't have to take them back anywhere cause she baught them not rent them" She said.

"I know I know Tell her we said thank you and that we'll miss her" She said as she grabed her red coat and put on her red shoes that matched the dress. Chad put his shoes on and tied them. "Oh and you know how long I can mourn in someone's death so mom told me that Tora can stay the night untill I can calm down about it" She wispered in her sister's ear.

"I understand...Just don't do anything alright" She wispered back.

"We won't" Shiki quickly said.

"Shall we go" Chad said as he held out his arm for her.

"Let's" she said as she put her arm through his and they headed out the door.

When they got to the school Ichigo and Rukia were waiting by the entrance. "About time you two showed up" Ichigo said.

"Oh my god SHIKI that Dress is BEAUTIFUL" Rukia said as she examined Shiki's dress.

"Thanks That's exactly what Tora said about it and I love it" Shiki said as she did a perowet which made the skirtpart of it flow as she turned.

"Tell me I MUST know where you baught it at" She asked.

"Actually momma baught us our outfits so I'm not quite sure I'll have to ask my sister when we get back" She said. She looked up at Chad and noded her head. "Come on let's wait for Orihime over here Tora wants to ask Ichigo something in private" She said as she grabed Rukia's hand and walked inside the school gates.

"Something private to talk to me about huh" Ichigo said.

"It's kind of important" Chad said sadly.

"What's up" Ichigo asked.

"Well...You know that Arrancar that I was talking about" Chad asked.

"Yeah why" Ichigo said.

"Well...Apparently he came back but in a turantula's body and he bit Shiki's mother" He began.

"Yeah so" Ichigo said.

"Well...Shiki's mother is allergic to spider bites and right now she's in the hospital for it but the venom spread througout her body too fast for the doctors to do anything about it so now she's dying...So Shiki and I have a Favor to ask of you and Rukia" He continued.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry...What would that be" He said.

"Well She wants you and Rukia to do a Konso on her mother's soul once you find it so that way she won't have to worry about her for long" He said.

"Alright we'll do that" Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo" Chad said.

"She was like a mother to you wasn't she" Ichigo asked.

"Yes...you know that I've known Shiki and her family since we were little kids...Wherever she went with her mother or father she would always tag me along with her sometimes she would also tag my abuelo with us as well" He said.

"You sure love her alot don't you" Ichigo said.

"Yeah...I do" He said as he looked at Shiki and smiled at her lovingly.

"So how's that song coming along that you're working on for her did she like it" Ichigo asked.

"The instramental part is finished now als it needs is the lyrics but I haven't played it for her yet...I've played it for Alejandra for a practice run to see if all the notes were good enaugh" He said.

"I'd say just leave it the way it is now and she'll figure out the lyrics for it when you play it I sorta been noticing that whenever she listens to music with no words it's like she knows what the songs about and so she thinks of words for that song" He said.

"You think so" Chad asked.

"I know it Chad you just gotta see for yourself" He said.

He looked back at Shiki as she and Rukia were doing more perowets. He smiled sweetly at them.

"It's Rukia's first time in a dress like that I think she looks pretty in it" Ichigo said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uryu and Orihime waking tward them. "Well look who decided to show up" he said as Orihime walked tward the girls as Uryu walked tward Ichigo and Chad.

"Sorry we're late Orihime wanted to ware the perfect dress she had from her closet" Uryu said.

"So you basically had to be the judge as she modeled for you right" Ichigo teased.

"S-something like that" Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.

Chad continued to look over at Shiki and the other girls. Just then he saw a small black mass hidden in the grass near Shiki's feet. he looked closely at it and noticed that it was a regular sized Turantula.

"Hey Chad do you see that mass that's in the grass by the girls" Uryu asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"It's a turantula isn't it...Isn't Shiki Scared of turantulas" Uryu said.

"Of corse she is" Chad said.

"What do you supose we do" Ichigo asked.

"We should call the girls over before they get hurt" Uryu suggested.

"Right" Chad agreed.

"Hey Orihime come on we're heading inside now" Uryu said.

"Shiki Come on" Chad said.

"Get over here shorty before you get cold" Ichigo said.

Orihime and Shiki ran back to Uryu and Chad but Rukia stayed behind for she had seen the black mass in the grass and wanted to check it out. "Facinating HEY ICHIGO WHAT IS THIS CREATURE" She said as she pointed at the turantula and looked at Ichigo.

"It's a turantula and if you don't come back here it'll bite you and that won't be good at all" Said Ichigo.

"Fine" She said as she stood up and walked back to Ichigo. The six of them walked inside the school building Someone was there to take their coats. When Shiki took her coat off everyone saw the scars on her back. "Whoa...Shiki how did you get those scars on your back" Rukia asked.

"Oh these I've had these forever I'm not sure how I got them though als I remember is that I got them the night my father and I were in that car accident...Which I'm very suprised that I survived it" She said.

"I remember there being a car accident about eight years ago where the car hit a milk truck and only one survived...A little girl...I saw that when they were bringing her out of the car she had wings but they fell off and turned into white rose peddles...I think the little girl...Was you Shiki" Chad said.

"How could it be me Tora I mean I do remember him hitting a milk truck but I don't remember having wings" Shiki said.

"Chad are you sure the little girl looked exactly like Shiki" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure of it" Chad said.

"She has to be a Fallen Angel That's why she has those scars on her back and I've seen those types of scars before We studied them at the accademy they're deffinately wing scars" Rukia said.

"So I am an angel" Shiki said.

"Well you're a fallen angel meaning you used to be an angel but your wings came off when you were in that accident but they can come back but how they come back you may have to find that out on your own" Rukia said.

"So I'm a human now" She asked confusingly.

"Wether if you have wings or not you are still an angel" Rukia said.

"What happens if my wings do come back" She said.

"Whatever injuries you had on them when you lost them will come back as scars but if you do get them back then you won't be called a Fallen Angel anymore You will be called a Guardian Angel but so far no angel alive now has ever regained their wings...All but one...She is the Grandaughter of the Head angel's adviser but no one knows her name but Kuiske and even he won't tell us who she is" Rukia exclaimed.

"Come on enaugh talking LET'S DANCE GUYS" Orihime said as she Ran out to the dance floor and started dancing. Uryu fallowed soon after.

"Orihime's right this is a time to take a break from fighting hollows" Rukia said as she grabed Ichigo hand and also ran out to to dance floor.

Shiki looked at them and laughed as she saw how funny Rukia was dancing.

"Your mom wants us to have a good time here and not to mourn her death too much" Chad said.

"I know it's just that sometimes I can't help but cry" She said.

"Don't worry I already told Ichigo about it and he said that he would do a Konso on her that way we won't have to worry about her too much" He said.

"Thanks Tora you're the best" She said as she hugged him tightly.

He looked down at her and smiled then hugged her back.

"Alright this is for all you couples out there we're gonna slow it down a bit for ya" Said the DJ as he started to play a slow song.

Uryu and Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo, Michiru and Keigo, and Tatsuki and Mizuiro stayed on the floor along with some other schoolmates who were couples.

He looked at her and smiled. "May I have this dance" He said as he held out his hand for hers.

She looked up at him and smiled then gently grabed his hand with her own. "Yes you may...But we aren't a couple we're just friends" She said. 'Not yet at least' she thought.

"Maybe but that's not stoping Ichigo and the others is it" he said as they walked out to the dance floor.

"I guess not" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms on her weist as they began to dance.

"Well look who finally decided to show up on the floor" Ichigo teased as he looked at Chad and Shiki.

"Shut up Ichigo" Shiki said.

An hour after they had arrived at the dance Everyone was having a good time untill everyone (((With HIGH spiritual pressures that is))) heard not one but two Hollow cries. One cry came from the East the other came from the West. Uryu and Chad told Ichigo that they would handle them and let him have a day off of Soul Reaping so Chad went east and Uryu went west. Just before both of them left the school orihime and Shiki stoped them.

"let us come with you" Orihime said.

"We can't allow that we don't want you to get hurt" Uryu said.

"you may not want us to go but we can help you defete the hollows" Orihime said.

"Tsubaki isn't strong enaugh to defete a hollow" Uryu said.

"That's why I can do a sneak attack behind the hollow so that way it won't know that he's coming plus if you get hurt or need protection then I can help with that" Orihime said.

"I can't risk you getting hurt Orihime" Uryu said.

"I don't care if I get hurt Uryu so let us come with you" Orihime said.

"Uryu's right Orihime We can't risk getting you girls hurt so it's best you two stay here" Chad said.

"Fine we'll stay...But don't you DARE die on us...especually you Tora...I don't want to loose you too...I can't afford to loose you too...Aside from Maria, Jesus, and Alejandra you're a part of the family as well...That's why momma told you to call her mom or mother from now on When we were at the Hospital talking to her" Shiki said.

"What happen to your mom" Orihime asked.

"Now's not the time to ask that Orihime" Chad said.

"Sorry" She said.

"I'll be alright 'Angel' Don't worry about me" He said as he and Uryu smiled at them then gave them a quick peck on the lips without realizing it. "I promise to come back to you as soon as I can 'My Angel'" He wispered in her ear then ran off again.

The girls touched their lips as they blushed. Once when the boys were far enaugh away from them Shiki turned to Orihime. "We'll fallow them without them knowing as we hide our spiritual pressure as best as we can and hide somewhere giving them ten to maybe twenty minutes alone to fight the hollows then if feel like they're loosing we'll come out and save them and fight alongside them" Shiki said.

Orihime Agreed and walked out of the school Shiki going East and Orihime going west both of them hiding their spiritual pressure so that the boys won't know that they were fallowing.

Once when Orihime found Uryu she hid in some bushes. When she was in the bushes she made them russle a little which made Uryu glance over his sholder for a breaf second then looked back at the hollow and shot another arrow at it but the hollow dodged and fired another attack. She looked closely at him and noticed that the left lens of his glasses were cracked which made his aim off by a few centimeters.

After about and hour or two of Fighting the hollow Uryu began to feel weak. He faught the hollow till his fingers bled. 'I have to end this quick before I loose my powers again' Uryu thought as he shot another arrow at the hollow.

The hollow once again dodged Uryu's attack and fired one of his own. "You can't defete me Quincy You can't even aim right" The Hollow laughed.

'he's right with my glasses cracked I can't aim as good as I'm suposed to' He thought as he accidently let his guard down. When he let his guard down the hollow punched him into the wall of a nearby building.

Orihime covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened and gasped silently. Shuno's hairpeice glew and she formed infront of Orihime. Uryu looked over when he saw shuno's hairpeice glow but wasn't sure if it was Orihime or not because she was on his left side where his cracked lens were.

"Orihime We have to help him" Shuno said quietly.

"I know I know and we will just hold on Lemme think of a plan or something" She wispered.

"I have a plan for you why don't you fire me into the hollow's back while he isn't looking" Tsubaki said as he appeared becide Shuno.

"I'm not sure of that would work I don't want you getting hurt again plus what if he sences you coming" Orihime said.

"Well we have to do something or else you're future boyfriend is gonna get creamed" Shuno said.

"Alright we'll try your way Tsubaki but I dunno if it will work" She said. Shuno disapeared and formed back into her hairpeice. She renounced his Kotudama. "I reject" she said as Tsubaki charged into the hollow's back Without Uryu noticing.

The Hollow was destroyed once when Tsubaki went inside its stumich. Uryu looked to see a blurred version of Orihime running tward him but he soon feinted from loss of blood and exaustion. A few hours later He wakes up in sees that he's no longer outside but inside an abandoned hideout of some sort. He notices that he's in Orihime's Soten Kisshun. He looks at her and notices that she is looking down at him but then he noticed something that he has never seen her do before...She was crying...She was crying...for him. He noticed that she had been crying for him the whole time he had been uncountious on the count of her bloodshot eyes. Once when he was completely healed and the barrier disappeared, he sat up, but when he did she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she cried in his sholder. He stared in shock but then he looked at her and smiled as he hugged her back.

"I was so worried about you Uryu...I was afraid that you wouldn't come back to school" She cried as she continued to hug him tightly.

'She was worried...about me' He thought. "You didn't have to worry Orihime I was just fine I was beating the hollow to a bloody pul-" He begain to say.

"You weren't fine...I saw you getting beat by the Hollow You were at the point where you're fingers were bleeding And if you didn't stop then you could've lost your quincy powers again...And I couldn't bare to see you loose them again...So I had to use Tsubaki to help you defete the hollow" She said.

He gently pulled her away from him but still held her close. "So you were the one that I saw running tward me just before I passed out" He said.

She looked up at him and noded her head yes. He looked at her and smiled then gently moved her hair behind her ears then touched her cheeck. She gently grabed his hand that was touching her cheeck as her crying began to ceace. "We shold get back to the dance I'm sure Chad and Shiki are already back there" She said as she tried to stand up but he pulled her back down.

"They can wait I can see that you still need some time to calm down" He said as he hugged her. when he broke the hug he looked at her again. "And what do you mean by 'Chad AND Shiki'" He asked.

"It was her idea to fallow you two and to help you guys out when you needed it and I agreed to it" She said.

"But you know you could've been serisouly hurt if Tsubaki wasn't able to defete the hollow...And I wouldn't want to see you hurt" he said as he began to blush.

She looked at him. "But I have Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lilly to protect me" She said.

"I know that but I still don't want to see you hurt...Ever" He said as he blushed a little more. He looked at her and noticed that they were only mere centimeters apart.

She looked at him then smiled then closed the small gap between them as she kissed his lips gently.

His eyes widened as she kissed him. He felt his muscles tence up but then began to relax as he closed his eyes and kissed her back deepening the kiss. He wraped his arms around her weist as she wraped her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss he looked deep into her eyes. "But I thought it was Ichigo that you liked" He said.

"It used to be but about four months ago I realized that it wasn't him that I liked...it was you...then about a month ago I realized that I didn't like you...but loved you...I love you Uryu Ishida" She said.

He looked at her with his eyes widened but then he smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Orihime Inoue" He said just before he kissed her once more.

An hour had past since Uryu and Chad left to fight the hollows Uryu and Orihime went back to the dance. But when nthey got there They noticed that Ichigo, Keigo, and some of the other kids weren't acting themselves. "What happened to them" Orihime asked.

"Someone must've spiked the punch with Vodka or booz or something without the teacher's noticing" Mizuiro said.

"But who could've done that" Uryu asked.

"Who knows" Mizuiro said.

"What are they doing" Orihime asked as he looked at the two drunken boys.

"Uhhhhh Something girls shouldn't see till they marry a guy" Uryu said as he covered Orihime's eyes as all the other boys who had dranked the punch laughed their heads off.

"Looks like these two had too much of the punch They must've really like it" Mizuiro said as he covered his eyes.

Just then the other drunken boys were starting to join Ichigo and Keigo in their little "dance".

"I'm glad Chad isn't here to see this" Uryu said.

"Where are the chaparones when you need them most" Mizuiro said.

"I don't get it what are they doing" Orihime sais as she tried to remove Uryu's hand from her eyes.

"Like I said something that you girls shouldn't see on a guy" he said as he turned her around and hugged her tightly as he hid her face in his chest but still allowed her to breath.

"It's about time you two got chummy" Mizuiro said.

"What do you mean by 'about time'" Uryu asked.

"I mean everyone knew that you two liked eachother even Ichigo and Chad knows...Oh look there are the chaparones" Mizuiro said as he saw the teachers braking up the drunk party.

"ALRIGHT WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU BOYS DID IT" Said the Gym Teacher as he smlled the punch.

"But sensei how would you know that it was a guy I mean maybe it could've been a girl" Said a young man.

"I know it's a guy beacuse only guys would spike itv with a type of vodka called 'Patron' in something like this" Said the gym teacher. He walked around the room untill he stoped at a chunky man a few feet away from the young man. "WAS IT YOU"

"No SIR" The chunky man said firmly but loudly.

He walked around the room till he stoped infront of Mizuiro and Uryu. "WAS IT YOU TWO"

"No sir" Uryu and Mizuiro said at the same time.

He walked over to an even Taller man about five feet six inches tall. "WAS IT YOU"

"No sir" He said. The teacher looked into his eyes.

"I know how devious you are Pruenskie and I've caught you sneeking around smoking cigarettes behind the school at night a dozen times so it HAS to be you" He said.

"It wasn't me Sensei honest" He said as he hid a small smile when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Yeah yeah tell that to the principle you're coming with me" The teacher said as he grabbed the man's arm and dragged him out of the room. A few seconds later another teacher came in with a whole new bowl of punch this time not spiked and set it where the other one was and the dance began again.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Ichigo and Mr. Asano and those other poor men who got drunk form the spiked punch" Mizuiro said in wonder.

"I wonder why the girls didn't drink any of it" Uryu said.

"Maybe we girls have a really strong sence of smell like an animal's and new that the punch was spiked and therefore never dranked any of it to get drunk in the first place" Orihime said.

Uryu laughed and hugged her. "I love your wild imagination Hime" He said as he hugged her.

She looked at him and smiled cutely. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall woman coming into the room with a taller man leaning aguinced her both were injured. 


	4. Part 4 of 4

Once when Shiki got to where Chad was she hid behind the trees. She peeked around and saw that Chad was still fighting the hollow. She watched him as he kept on using his attacks making himself weaker every time he fires and misses a shot at the hollow. She slowly stepped out as she watched him fight accidently stepping on a twig making it snap Which made Chad look over his sholder. She ran back behind the tree before Chad could notice who had made a noise in the distance. But he did notice some of shiki's long brown hair hiding behind the tree. He smiled slightly then attacked the hollow and made a direct blow and knocked the hollow out.

'I promised her that I would come back to her and told her that I would be alright...She told me that she would stay behind and wait for me...But I guess she can never stop worrying for someone like me' He thought as he smirked. He slowely walked over to the tree Shiki was hiding behind. "You can come out now Shiki" He said.

She peeked from behind the tree bark. She began to ran to him but the hollow who was thought to have been knocked out attacked him from behind. He turned around and held out his hand to stop the attack. But something stoped the attack. It was a pair of White wings with scars on them. He looked to see that Shiki was the owner of the wings. "You alright Tora" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but Shiki you've got wi-" He began to say.

"My name is no longer Shiki...I realize now that my real name is Princess Angeleena...I am the older twin and the great grandaughter to the late Head Angel born to be the last Head Angel ever to have existed" She said as she turned around and smiled at him cutely then her sward appeared in her hand and attacked with it. her outfit began to change from the red dress to a white and red with slight gold version of the dress The left side's sholder sleeve disappeared as two red and gold arm bands appeared then a light blue and white bracelet appeared on her right wrist and a silver anklet on her left ankle.

"Princess Angeleena" He said questionably as his eyes widened in amazement. 'Rukia's right She IS the oldest twin of the great grandaughters to the Late Head Angel' He thought.

The hollow stood up and and looked tward the direction Uryu and Orihime headed. "Seems that my little brother wasn't able to defete the Quincy after all Instead the quincy defeted him with the help of the girl Such a pity" Just then Shiki or rather now Angel slashed his whole left arm off. He laughed at her. "You think you can defete me by cutting off my limbs THINK AGAIN BIRDIE" He said as his left arm grew back.

"Instant Regeneration I knew Tora fallowed the right hollow to fight it's because you're a strong hollow" Angel said.

"Of corse I am unlike my brother who hadn't even began to learn how to use instant regeneration ALL Hollows can use instant regeneration but it takes YEARS to master maybe even DECADES but how we're able to learn it even we do not know Meaning if you even manage to brake my mask a little It wouldn't matter it would regenerate" The hollow explained.

"Maybe so but I've learned when I was a little girl that every time you regenerate a limb it becomes weaker and harder to use" Angel said.

"That's true but I've found a way to avoid that and that is by using my own spiritual pressure to regenerate my own limbs" He said.

"But then that would mean that you're loosing spiritual pressure every time you regenerate" She said.

"Ah but I have found away to avoid that too and tha- huh Where did she go" He said just before he saw her disappear.

Chad looked all around untill he saw her behind the hollow getting ready to strike at him with her sward. He smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling at Hollow boy" The hollow said as he looked at him.

"TAKE THIS" Angel said as she striked the hollow's head from behind creating an X.

"NOOOOOOOOO...How could I have lost...to a Bird...JUST KIDDING" He said as he slapped Angel making her a nearby tree.

"ANGEL NO" Chad said as looked at her then looked at the hollow in anger as he powered up for another attack.

"This fight is only between you and me Hollow boy" The hollow said as he slapped him and made him fly into many trees. The hollow walked over to him to finish the job but he heard the sound of of an ocean behind him. He looked behind him and saw a huge wave coming right tward him "No...No no NOOO Not water I'm scared of water No no NOOOO" He said just before the wave splashed on him.

The water wraped around his whole body almost drowning him then a tan young woman with rib length light blue hair up in a Ponytail waring an ankle length light blue dress attack him from the front as she slashed him streight down the middle with Angel's zanpakuto and he disappeared turning into a white hell butterfly and disappearing into the Soul Society. The young woman turned to him showing her brown eye and smiled than disappeared as the sward fell to the ground infront of his feet. He leaned over and picked up the zanpakuto and looked at it in worry. "Do not worry Yasutora Princess Angel is alright" said Nikaku from inside his mind.

'Who are you' He thought to her.

"I am Nikaku...The woman you just saw was my manifested form...The only thing that wasn't mine were the eyes those belonged to the Princess...She may have been knocked out but she was still able to see what was going on and asked me to allow her to see through me and I did...When my mistress is knocked out and cannot fight I can manifest myself and use myself in my zanpakuto form to finish what she had started I have a feeling that she will be able to wake up here in a matter of minutes...You should rest Yasutora you need to regain your strength you have used up too much energy" She said to him.

'Not untill I know that the princess is alright' He thought.

"So stuburn just as the mistress said you were" She said. Just then her zanpakuto form started to glow.

He looked over and saw that Angel was beginning to glow but then she disappeared. "Where did she go" He asked as he started to get a little worried.

"Relax lover boy just look becide you" She said as she giggled a little.

He looked becide him and saw Angel sleeping next to him. He sighed in releaf then pulled her onto his lap and into his arms allowing her to lay her head on his chest. He looked over her wounds then looked over his own. 'This is why I didn't want her to fallow me all the way out here...I never wanted her to get hurt' He thought as he hugged her close to him.

"She never wanted you to get hurt either Y'know...She worries about you deeply...Aside from Maria and the others you're the only family she's got left and you know what she said 'I don't want to loose you too' is what she said Dude Just talk to her She'll tell you everything when she wakes up" She said just before her sward form disappeared and Angel went back to her normal form as her red dress formed back.

He looked down at her in worry but then she began to wake up. Then she opened her eyes and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you alright Tora" She said weakly.

"I'm alright but are you alright Princess" He asked.

"Since when did you start calling me Princess...Yeah sure I may be one but that doesn't mean that either of you can start calling me that...You guys are all my best friends so none of you can call me princess You got that" She said.

"Got it" He said just before he hugged her. Once again there was a long at least a five minute silence. "So You worry about me alot huh" he said as he finally broke the silence.

"Noo I never worried about you I never worry when you're out batteling those damn hollows and those Arrancars every night" She said sarcastically. She looked at him then hugged him tightly. "Of corse I do ya big lug I worry about you every second of every day and night of every month of every year...What I'm trying to say is...That I'll always worry for you no matter what" She said sweetly.

He looked at her and smiled. "And I'll always worry for you like I've always been" He said.

She looked at him and smiled but then looked deeper into his eyes. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're worried of something and whatever your eyes say to me they never lie I know that look anywhere" She said as she reached her hand out to touch his cheeck. She smiled the sighed as she noded her head no. "My mother and sister used to read me a book every night My favorite Chapter was about the Marriges...How Angels were only allowed to marry Soul Reapers or other Angels and that if they ever married a human then Death would be braught apon both the angel and the human...but in the story they changed that simple little rule as well as a few others...Now Angels could marry whoever they wanted...That included the Royals as well Because it was a royal that had asked to change those few rules" She said.

"I remember your mother reading that story to you when you were little...I Used to sit and hear it as well from outside your door" He said.

"They weren't Stories Tora What she read to me Was the Angel Laws and those laws are very true Tora and I have a feeling that it's something kinda like that that's bothering you" She said.

"Something like that but...Well...How should I put this...It doesn't seem right for people who aren't of royal blood like us to be best friends with a beautiful princess like you" He said. He realized that he had called her a beautiful princess and blushed as he looked off to the side.

"That never stoped either of you before we figured out that I was Royalty Right" She said.

"Y-Yeah" he stuttered.

"And...do you really think I'm...beautiful" She asked as she blushed slightly.

"Uh...Well...M-Much more...than that...Actually" He said as he continued to blush even more.

She looked at him and smiled. "Well I think you're much more than Handsome Tora" She said just before she hugged him. She looked deep into his eyes then gave him a nosie with her own which made him blush so red his whole face was the color of a tomato. She giggled.

Once when he calmed down. Which took him a while to do so. He looked down and cleared his throught. "Listen there's something I need to tell you but...I'm not sure if it would be right for me to say it...I mean I'm not sure if I ha-" He began to say just before she kissed him. He felt his muscles tense up but then start to relax as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. When they broke the kiss seconds later he looked into her eyes. "But is this right" He said.

She reached into the front of her dress top and braught out a necklace. On the bace of the necklace was what appeared to be Chad's Tattoo. "I was told by Nikaku so many times in my dreams when I was little that whoever bares this symbol on his body visibal to eye or not I was his guardian angel Swarn to protect him from harm...but after today I have failed that oath...I've let you get hurt because of me...because you tried to come to me" She said as she put the necklace around her neck then looked down in sadness.

"I tried to come to you because I felt like I needed to protect you from further injuries" He said as he moved her bangs to behind her ears.

"You don't need to protect me silly...I should be the one protecting you I'm your guardian Angel" She said.

"But still...I felt in my heart that I had to at least try to protect you from further wounds...You mean...Much Much more to me than anything...And just like you don't want to loose me I don't want to loose you either...You're the only family I have left...I know we may not be a real family but your mother adopted me after when my abuelo died It was my abuelo's request to your parents...I remember Maria saying to me years ago that a guardian angel can protect the one she's swarn to protect with her life...but the one she's swarn to protect can also protect her with his own life in times of need" He said as he looked at her and smiled.

She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes but she quickly dried them. "I did used to see Maria telling you stories at night as well You were always so interested in them...I remember you asking her if Angels were real and she said 'Only if you believe that they are and maybe one day you'll be able to meet one...or maybe you've already met some but haven't realized it yet' it's as if she knew that you would someday learn that those stories that she told you were real" She explained.

"And I know they're real now...And I've fallen in love with the most beautifulest Angel of them all only to me she's much more than beautiful and she's royalty...And that beautiful angel princess...Is you" He said looked away and blushed once more.

She looked at him and smiled then gave him a peck on his cheeck. "I love you too Tora...Come on we should get back to the dance Ichigo and the others are probibly worried about us" She said as she got up out of his lap. He starts to get up but he goes back down as he held the side of his Chest. "What's wrong"

"It's my rib I think I broke one of them when I hit the trees" He said.

"I wouldn't be surprised seeing as how you flew through seven of them before hitting this one...Come on I'll help you up" She said as she bint down and put his arm around her sholders and put her arm around his weist then lifted him up. "We should have Orihime heal it when we get back"

"We should have her heal your wounds as well" He said.

"I didn't take as much damage as you because of my wings" She said.

"That reminds me The first time I saw your wings they had scars on them Why is that" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Remember the day when my father died" She asked.

"Yeah I was so worried that you might've died as well but I was surprised when you survived that car crash" He said.

"I survived that car crash because my wings protected me" She said.

"But then when you were being pulled out of the car by a firefighter I saw those wings with blood all over them but then somehow they fell and turned into white and red rose pedles then blew away with the wind" He said.

"That's how I became a fallen angel...At least that's what my real mother told me" She said.

"Your real mother" He asked as he looked down.

"Yes...at least in my dreams" She said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ohh I get it You see your biological mother in your dreams" He said.

"And my biological father" She said.

"Of corse and you're father" He said.

"I heard from him a couple of years ago that he and mother knows everything about you from the day you were born" She said. "The first day you learned how to be potty train" She mumbled.

"What...What was that second part you just said" He asked.

"oh nothing" She said as she giggled cutely.

"No tell me what was it that you said and what's so funny" He said.

"Father and mother even knew 'The first day you learned how to be potty trained'...They knew everything about you from the day you were born till now and forever...They even know about things about you that they would never tell me And my father...He said that he's visited you in your dreams before I think it was a few months ago actually" She explained.

"not just then but also when I was a little boy he came to me...He was the one that told me that I should learn to play the guitar and so he taught me how...He said that he made a song for you and your younger twin sister Rosa when you two were still inside your mother and he would play it for you two every night...And so after you two were born and he passed away he came to me in my dreams and taught me the song...Once when I had finished learning it he told me to make a song for you Someday cause when I was still learning his song I met you...So now I've made you one like I promised him I would" He explained.

"Awww That's so sweet of you Tora" She said as she smiled as they entered the school.

"I'll have to play it for you when we get back" He said as she laid him down on a chair. She looked over and saw Orihime and the others running tward them.

"Oh my god what happened" Orihime said as she ran over to them.

"We think he broke a rib when he faught the hollow He threw him into seven trees and then hitting the eighth tree I was hoping you would heal his wound" Angel said.

"H-heal his wounds...I don't think I can" She said.

"Don't worry Orihime...She knows" Said Chad.

"Alright but obviously we can't heal you here" She said. They took him to a deserted hallway and she healed him there.

"Would you mind healing Angel too" Chad asked.

"Sure" Orihime said.

"Tora I don't need to be healed I didn't get hurt as bad as you did" She said.

"Still you too hit a tree didn't you" Chad said as he looked at her.

"Ayame" Orihime said as she put Angel in the barrier as well.

"You're scars...They're gone" Ichigo said.

"Does that mean that they grew back" Rukia asked. Just then everyone saw Angels wings.

"Does this answer your question...Once when my wings grew back I began to regain my memories of being an angel and the Soul society and everything eventhough they were a long long time ago" She said. Chad looked at her and smiled.

"So the scars are from the accident with your father I presume" Uryu asked as he adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.

"Yup...I swear whenever you adjust your glasses you always look like you're flipping someone off Uryu cause you're always adjusting them with your 'middle' finger" She said. Everyone but Uryu laughed. Including Chad laughed a little.

"She's got a point there Uryu" Ichigo said as he chuckled.

"Shut up my glasses are just loose that's all I can't help it" Uryu said. Everyone laughed again.

"Don't listen to her Uryu she's just teasing" Orihime said.

"Yeah take a chill pill dude I was only kidding around" Angel said. 'Not' She thought.

"A-anyways I senced that the hollow that you two faught had a slightly different power than the one we faught" Uryu said.

"That's because the hollow we faught was able to use Instant regeneration He told us that all Hollows are able to use instant regeneration but it takes years or decades to master it or so he said plus he said that the one you guys faught was his little brother...I can't help but get the feeling that someone like a higher up is ordering them to come here but I'm not sure I'll have to look into it later" Angel said.

"What do you mean you'll look into it Shiki" Ichigo said.

"First off my name isn't Shiki to you guys anymore It's Princess Angel but no one in this group is allowed to call me Princess JUST Angel But when we're around Tatsuki and the others Continue to call me Shiki and second The next hollow that appears that was like the last two we faught we need to capture it and ask it questions and find out why it's coming to The World of the Living" She said.

"What if it doesn't know how to talk like some recent hollows we've faught" Ichigo asked.

"Then we'll just cleans it simple as that" She said.

"Whatever you say Princess" Ichigo said.

"What did I say about calling me princess" She asked.

"not to call you that" He said.

"So why did you call me princess" She asked.

"Hey I said it sarcastically sheesh can't you take a joke" He said.

"Whatever" She said. Just then the Soten Kisshun around her and Chad disappeared.

"There your wounds are all healed up" Orihime said.

"Thanks Orihime" Said Angel and Chad at the same time.

She looked at Ichigo. "Shouldn't you be with Keigo and the other Drunken guys trying to get better Ichigo" She said.

Just then they heard the Gym sensei walking saying "Where is Kurosaki I'm gonna give him a peice of my mind once I find him"

"Uh-oh I gotta go" Said Ichigo just before he ran out if the deserted hallway.

"What happened while we were gone" Chad asked.

"I thought I smelt something funky in the punch when we walked in the first time" Angel said.

"What do you mean" Chad asked.

"Someone spiked the punch with Patron or something only guys would drink when the chaparones weren't looking but I'm surprised that you were able to smell something like that from such a far distance" Uryu said.

"How could you tell" She asked.

"Yeah Uryu how did you tell that she was able to smell something like patron" Orihime asked.

"When we came in I saw her make a face that she only makes when she smells something really bad" Uryu said.

"For some reason but I have a high sence of smell like an animal or something That's why I stoped you from drinking the punch erlier Tora That plus I know the smell of Patron or any kind of men only vadka anywhere" Angel said as she looked at Chad.

*FLASHBACK TIME* (((But this is the ONLY ONE in this series)))

An Hour before the Hollow cries were heard Shiki, Chad, and the others were taking a brake from just finishing another slow dance. Ichigo and Chad grabed a glass of punch and gave them to Shiki and Rukia then grabed one for themselves. Shiki sniffed it and made a face and set hers down. Rukia set hers down as well. Shiki looked up at the boys and noticed that Ichigo was already gulping his down but Chad was looking at his then started to take a sip out if it but Shiki stoped him.

"I don't think we should drink it It smells REALLY nasty" She said as she set his cup down becide hers.

"I sence that someone put something in it" Rukia said.

"WOW this punch is GOOD Chad you and the girls should soo try some" Ichigo said.

"We're not thirsty right now Ichigo" said Shiki and Rukia at the same time.

Just then Keigo came over and picked up one of the punch glasses and drank out if it. "WOW THIS STUFF IS GOOOD" He said.

"I know isn't it" said Ichigo as he poured another glass and gulped it down.

"We should encourage everyone to try some" Keigo said as he picked up more glasses of punch and started walking around.

"For once I agree with you Keigo" Ichigo said as he did the same thing as Keigo.

"Well it's too late for them" Shiki said as she giggled.

Chad looked at her and smiled as she giggled. He didn't understand why she stoped him from drinking the punch but he figured that it may have been a good thing she did.

*END FLASHBACK* (((For you guys you're like "FINALLY!" That's why I didn't make it very long XD)))

"But how can you tell the smell of any kind of vodka that only men can drink" Uryu asked.

"Because Jesus drinks it all the time but you shouldn't ever drink too much of it or else you'll do crazy things when you become drunk Jesus only drinks only two shot glasses of it I'd say that Ichigo and Keigo and all the other boys that drank the punch probibly had like 1/4 of a big bottle of it each that's about ten shot glasses for each boy" She explained.

"how do you know so much about this stuff" Said Chad and Orihime at the same time.

"My sister works part time at a small liqur store not too far from where she lives" She said.

"So that's how you know so much" Uryu said.

"so tell me what did Ichigo and the other drunken men do when they became drunk" She asked.

"Uhh...Let's just say that it's something girls shoudln't see untill they marry a guy they truely love" Uryu said as he looked away.

"...Ohkaaaay now I'm REALLY glad I stoped Tora from trying to drink it" She said but then she laughed. "But that's what any kind of alcoholic drink'll do to ya when you drink too much Like I said You'll do CRAZY Things when you're drunk" She said as she calmed down to a giggle.

"I wasn't able to see what happened Uryu was covering my eyes" Orihime said.

"Trust me Orihime it's best you didn't see what was going on I'm pretty sure that all the men who didn't drink the punch were covering their dates' eyes just like Uryu was with you" She said.

"I'm just glad that you two weren't able to see it" Uryu said.

"Yeah I'm glad too I'd hate to see Ichigo and the other boys in their 'birthday' suits" She said as she giggled a little more.

"We should get back to the dance before the others figure out we've gone missing" Said Orihime.

"Orihime's right becides the dance'll be over in a couple of hours" Uryu said as he helped Orihime up.

Chad got up then held out his hand for Angel's. She smiled gently grabed his hand and he helped her up. All four of them headed back into the gym. Just then. "Hey where's Rukia I haven't seen her since we left to fight the hollows" Orihime asked.

"I think she went to see how Ichigo's doing" Uryu said.

"I betchya that when those boys wake up in the morning they're gonna have a MAJOR Migrane" Angel said.

"What's a migrane" They heard Rukia from behind them.

"A migrane is basically a really bad headache from drinking too much alcohol the night before...Basically if you look at a bright light the light will make your head hurt even more but sometimes alcohol isn't the only thing that can give you migranes" She explained.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen for the last couple of hours of the dance we've decided to bring in some skylight into the party so from now untill the dance is over everyone will be dancing under a beautiful night sky with a full moon lighting the dance floor" Said the Dj as the ceiling began to open revealing a thick but clear glass that covered the whole gym. Everyone looked up at the peircing ceiling in awe and amazement. "Now we are gonna play our second to the last slow slong of the night" He said as he started to play another slow song on the DJ stand. Everyone danced under the moonlight for the rest of the dance.

Once when the dance was over Uryu and the gang began to walk home. Ichigo and Rukia had to go home early with Keigo, Michiru, and the other drunken boys and their dates so the only ones walking home was Uryu, Orihime, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chad, and Shiki.

"Since when did you and Chad get to be so chummy Shiki" Asked Mizuiro.

"W-w-what do you mean Mizuiro We aren't chummy right Tora" She said as she blushed then looked up at Chad. He noded his head yes. "S-See we aren't chummy"

"Don't worry Shiki becides Uryu and Orihime have arleady prooven to us that they got together but he'd better treat her right or else I'm gonna knock some sence into him and make him treat her right" Tatsuki said.

"W-What about you and Mizuiro I heard from Michiru that you two got together" Shiki asked.

"We've been together for at least a couple months now we just haven't told any of the others yet" Tatsuki said as she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Tatsuki" Orihime said happily as she cheered and jumped up and down.

"Be careful Orihime I don't want you to hurt yourself" Uryu said as he stoped her from jumping.

"Well this is our street see ya Monday guys" Said Mizuiro as he and Tatsuki headed down her street hand in hand. Once when Mizuiro and Tatsuki left the group it was only Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Shiki left.

"See ya Tatsuki" Orihime and Shiki said at the same time.

Once when they were out of sight Orihime turned to Shiki or rather Angel when not around Mizuiro and the others. "Ok give me ALL the detales when did you and Chad get together" Orihime asked.

"I should be asking you the same question Orihime" Angel said.

"But more importantly what I really wanna know is what happened to your mother" She asked.

Angel told her and Uryu everything about how the arrancar they had faced came back into a giant turantula's body and how her mother got bitten and how she was allergic to spiderbites. "And so now she's in the hospital dying...I can sence that she's still alive now but she's asleep...I'm just glad that she'll be dying in her sleep rather than when she's awake" She said as she looked down in sadness as tears filled up in her eyes. Chad wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly as she cried in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Angel" Orihime said.

"I've asked Ichigo if him and Rukia can do a Konso on her soul after they've found her" Chad said as he looked down at Angel.

"So what's gonna happen to her now Chad...Her sister and her family aren't going to be in town for much longer and now that her mother's dying she won't have anywhere else to go but with her sister's family" Uryu said.

"I promised her mother that I would watch over her from now on" He said.

"Does that mean that she's gonna stay with you" Orihime said surprisingly.

"Hopefully she will" He simply said.

"Only if her mother lets her right" Uryu asked.

He noded his head yes. Just then they heard Angel's phone go off. She had recieved a text from her sister Maria. The text read that her mother had told her that she wrote her will a month beforehand and that she will read it to them when she gets home.

"So she knew...Somehow she knew that she was going to die...But why didn't she tell us" Angel said.

"Maybe she wanted to wait till the time came" Chad said.

"Maybe" She replied sadly.

"Hey Uryu...Now that she knows everything about us and now she knows everything about who she is Do you think Ichigo would let her be apart of our special group now" Orihime asked as she turned her head tward Uryu.

"Well...Wether he likes it or not he's been out voted so she'll be in the group" Uryu said as he ajusted his glasses.

"FINALLY the princess is in the group" Orihime said happily.

Angel looked at her and smiled sadly. "I'm glad for that" She said.

"But things will get dangerous Angel...Are you sure you're prepared for it" Chad asked worriedly as he looked at her.

"I'll be ready for anything that comes my way Tora" She said as she smiled a little more.

"But when things get too dangerous for you to handle just remember that you're not alone when you fight a strong opponant...Cause wherever you go...I'll always fallow you and protect you no matter what" He said sweetly as he looked at her and smiled.

"Awwwww Chad that's the sweetest thing you've ever said...ever" Orihime said.

"Around you guys it's the first sweet thing he's said but he's said sweet things like this a lot around me" Angel said as she felt his hand inertwining with her own between them.

"But still that was SOOOOO sweet of him to say he must really like you a lot if he wants to protect you every time in future battles" Orihime said.

"Well Uryu probibly wants to protect you since no offence but you're not much of a fighter but you are great at defending and healing But as for Tsubaki you just need to train on how you can defete an opponant without them noticing him when you attack" Angel explained.

"Alright I will...Hey wait a minute how did you know Tsubaki's name I've never told you any of their names" Orihime said.

"Remember I have dreams about all of you fighting the hollows and arrancars and things like that...plus I know all six of your shun shun rikka There's Shuno and Ayame, The Healers, Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily, the defenders, and Tsubaki the offencer" Angel said.

"What about their spirit chants" Orihime asked.

"I know the spirit chants I just don't know which one goes to the defence but I do know that Shoten Kisshun goes with Shuno and Ayame and Koten Zansshun goes with Tsubaki" She said.

"That's right" Orihime said.

"I think we should be getting you home it's getting really late and I'm sure your sister's getting worried about you Angel" Chad said.

"Alright Later guys" Angel said.

"Bye Angel see you at school Monday" Orihime said.

"And I should be getting you home too Hime I can tell that you're starting to get tired" Uryu said.

"Awww but I wanna stay with you a little longer" She said. Just then they both senced an Arrancar. "What was that" She asked as she felt him pull her close to him.

A female arrancar appeared in front of them. She looked similar to Aisslinger Wernarr but her spiritual pressure was a lot stronger than his. She was a Fraccion. Her mask was that of a Rabbit's nose and ears. It started on her nose then spread accrossed her face and covered her ears. The part of her mask that covered her ears were the rabbit ears. She had long silverish grey hair much like Aisslinger's and blue eyes. She explained to them that she was Aisslinger's older sister but wouldn't give them her name then told them that she had come to avange her brother.

"Uryu What'll we do" Orihime asked.

"I want you to find a place to hide and wait for me to come get you" Uryu said as his bow formed in his hand.

"But Uryu I want to stay and fight" Orihime said.

"Remember what Angel said 'You need to train more with Tsubaki' before you can fight" He said as he looked at her. "Please Hime you need to find a place to hide I'll come find you when I'm finished here"

She looked at him then kissed his cheek. "Just don't die on me alright" She said just before she ran off.

"I promise I won't" He said as he looked at the arrancar and prepared to fire an arrow at her. He aimed the fired about ten to twenty arrows at the female arrancar but all but about four of the arrows missed. Then she attacked with a similar attack Aisslinger used but hers combinded into large red arrows much bigger than his but he dodged all of them. All...But one. The last one that she had fired hit into his back which made him loose his ballance and fell.

"It's useless Quincy you can't defeat me as easily as you defeted my brother" The Female Wernarr said.

"We'll see about that" He said as he got back up and fired more arrows at her. This time he fired 100 arrows at her and at least half of them hit her dead on. He smiled. "Not so strong now are you arrancar"

"Bounce to the stars Vanyrya" She said as she releazed her Zanpakuto. (Van-ni-ria) *second Y says I in her name*

The battle between Uryu and the arrancar waged on for at least an hour or two before Uryu finally defeted her. He looked around to see where Orihime had gone. 'She couldnt've gotten too far from here' He thoguht as he searched for her spiritual pressure. Just then he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his weist from behind. He looked behind him and noticed Orihime with her face burried into his back. She had learned to conceal her spiritual pressure. "There you are Hime" He said as he turned around and hugged her back. "I thought you went somewhere far away from the battle"

"I just ran a few yards away then hid behind a tree...I wanted to be as close to you as possible just in case you got terribly injured" She said. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You shoulda ran as far away from the battle as possible...But I'm glad you didn't get hurt" He said as he kissed the top of her head. He looked up and noticed that the stars were beginning to disappear behind the clouds. "I should get you home Looks like it's going to rain here soon" He gently grabed her hand and they started walking tward her appartment.

By the time they had arrived at her appartment it had already started to rain about ten minutes before. "Thanks for taking me to the Dance Uryu I had a great time" She said as she kissed his cheek. "Come inside and dry off That'll give me time to heal your wounds" She said as she led him inside both taking off their shoes. She ran to her closet and braught out a pair of slippers and set them on the step infront of him. "You can use these I'll go make us some nice hot tea"

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Orihime" He said. As the tea was being made She healed his wounds as they talked. they talked about their assignments that were due the next day and the test they had to study for. He looked at the clock as it said eleven-o-clock. "I should get going I'm pretty sure the rain has let up a little and we need to get some sleep since we have school on Monday.

"Alrgiht" She said as she looked down in sadness.

He looked at her and smiled then he stood up and walked over to her then he sat down next to her and kissed her lips tenderly. "Maybe I can stay a little while longer if you want" He said when he broke the kiss. She looked up at him and smiled then hugged him tightly making him loose his balance and fall backwards.

Meanwhile Chad, Angel, Maria, and Jesus were all sitting at the table with cups of tea infront of them. Angel and Chad had already changed into their Pajamas and were ready for bed. Alejandra was fast asleep in Angel's bed. She had asked Maria to text Angel and ask if she could sleep with Angel that night. Maria began to read the will aloud. The will explained how Chad had her's, Marcello's, and his Abuelo's permission to take care of Angel should anything ever happened to the three of them and that the land lady already knows what to do and said that She also had the three of their permission to live with him and to finish school in Karakura Town if she desires if not than she could live with her sister. It said that the money she leaves behind will be split between Maria and Angel. Then it covered the events on what should happen after her death like when and where the funural and burial would take place. After she had finished reading the rest of their mother's will they got ready for bed. Angel had told her sister of what her mother said about Chad staying a night or two with them or if she wanted to stay a night or two at his place to calm down and Her sister agreed and accepted him to stay with her.

Angel was in the bathroom while Chad was laying out their guest Futon. Maria told them that he could stay in Angel's room that way if she or Alejandra wakes up in the middle of the night crying he will be there for them. Angel told him to put the futon next to her bed but allow some space between them like a small path. Angel came in soon after he'd streighten it out Shutting the door behind her. For her pajamas she wore a long blue V-neck night gown with short sleeves that hung from her sholders with red hearts all over it. The straps of her sleeves were an inch apart from were the straps to her sports bra she wore underneath the gown laid on her sholders. He wore his undershirt, his boxers, and a pair of his winter sleep pants he had gotten from her for Christmas the year before.

"Fast asleep as always I'm surprised she hasn't woken up because of the lamp's bright light" Angel said softly as she looked at Alejandra then at him making sure she doesn't wake her up. "Maria and Jesus are getting ready for bed so we should too" She looked over and noticed that he was looking away from her but she could she a red mark on his cheeks as he noded his head yes. She giggled. "What's wrong you've seen me in this before haven't you It's not revealing you know I would never ware something revealing you know that"

"Maybe so...It's just that...You're warring something different than the first time" He said without looking at her.

"Ohh you mean my sports bra huh I only ware sports bras to bed when we have company over or if I stay at a friend's house It's alright if at least the straps are shown or a little part of the straps are no big deal So it's alright" She said as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "It's actually quite comfortable to sleep with them on once you get used to them" She looked at him. He looked at her but still continued to blush trying not to look at her sholders. Just then she kissed his lips which made his eyes widen but then slowly closed as he kissed her back. "I love you Tora You know that right" She said when she broke the kiss.

He looked at her then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "If corse I know and I love you too...And I'll always will love you no matter what" he wispered in her ear as he hugged her. "We should get some sleep it's already midnight" He said as he released her from his grip. She kissed him once more then crawled into her bed as he crawled under his futon. "Goodnight Angel I love you" He said.

"Nighty night Tora Love you too" She said as she looked at him and smiled then reached above her and turned off the lamp.

Three hours later Chad wakes up. He looks up at the clock as it read two fifty-nine AM but then four seconds later it changed to three-o-clock AM. As the clock changed it's time he hears Angel gasp as she quickly sits up in her bed. She looks at him as tears start to form in her eyes. He looked at her sadly then holds out his arms for her as she gently drops into his arms and cries in the crease of his neck as he gently rocked her.

"She's gone Tora...I woke up when she was breathing out her last breath in my dream" She wispers to him as she cried.

"I know sweetie I'm sorry" He wispered as he hugged her tightly with his right arm wrapped around her weist and his left hand on her head gently stroking it as she was sitting on his lap.

"W-when did you wake up" She asked as she looked up at him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Just a few seconds before you actually...I was dreaming that she was breathing in her last breath" He said sadly but softly.

"If I had known anything about it then I would've done something and she wouldnt've had to die She was allergic to spiderbites so why did Ikuto have to bite her" She said.

"He told me that it was for defence but I had a feeling that it wasn't for defence...I think he bit her on purpose but as for why I don't know for sure but I think it would have something to do with you but we'll never know" He explained.

"I heard what you said to him...About how I was a princess in your eyes" She said.

"You heard that" He said quietly but surprisingly and looked away as he blushed madly. "W-what I said to him is true Y'know" He continued to blush but he looked at her.

"Betchya you only think that I'm a cute princess though" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He gently grabed her chin forcing her to look up at him and put his nose and forehead with hers as he smiled. "Hey...You're the most georgeous princess I've ever met and no matter what you'll always be my princess" he wispered softly before he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled as tears continued to stream down her cheeks then lays her head back on his shoulder.

"Aunt Angel...Where are you" Alejandra's voice was heard from on the other side of the bed. She looks infront of her but als she could see is a big black mass infront of her and she hids under the covers. "W-w-w-w-who's there" She stampered.

"It's alright Alejandra it's me" Chad wispered softly as he reached up and gently laid his hand on the blanket of where her head is.

"Y-Yasutora...W-what are you doing here in Angel's room" She asked.

"Well remember what Grandma told us when we were at the hospital visiting her" Angel said as she looked at her.

"That either he can stay a night or two here or you could stay a night or two at his house Yeah I remember that but why" She asked.

"It takes me a while to get over a death honey" She said.

"I can hear you crying even in my sleep...is she...gone now" Alejandra asked.

"Yes...She died a little while ago" Angel said. Tears began to form in Alejandra's eyes then she jumped into Angel's arms as she cried. Chad wrapped his arms around both of the girls and hugged them tightly as they both cried silently.

"How come you're not Crying Yasutora" Alejandra asked as she looked up at him.

"I maynot show tears but my heart is crying...We should try to get back to sleep it's still too early to get up" He said.

"I wanna sleep with you and Yasutora" Alejandra said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Alejandra" Angel said.

"C'mon Just one night won't hurt" Chad said as he looked at her.

"Alright but just for tonight" Angel said. The Three of them snuggled up together in Chad's Futon. Alejandra laid down between Angel and Chad and they tried to go back to sleep.

Ten years and two months have passed since the Sweetheart Dance and Angel's foster mother's death. It was Easter which meant easter egg hunting all around Karakura Town for the children living within the town. Maria's family moved back to Karakura Town a couple years after our Heros graduated high school. Our heros grew up, got married, and had kids of their own. Today is the first time Ichigo and Rukia's Son, Uryu and Orihime's Daughter, and Chad and Angel's twin Son and Daughter have seen eachother for the first time in two years. All four of the kids were six years of age while their parents were twenty-six. Maria and Jesus now not only has Alejandra who is now fourteen but has two eight year old twins also a boy and a girl. Today is also the day Ichigo and the gang met eachother for the first time in two years with their kids close behind them.

"Why don't you kids all run and play on the playground untill the egg hunt starts and let the adults talk for a while" Ichigo said as he looked down at the kids.

"OKAY" Three of the four kids said happily as they ran towards the old yet still very sturdy playground with new add ons.

Orihime counted the kids but only counted three. "Uh-oh we're missing one" She said.

"We're not missing any of them She's right here" Chad said as he looked down at a little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes hiding behind his right leg. She wore a short sleeved pink spring dress that went down below her kneez with the words 'Daddy's Angel' in Blue cursive writting on the chest part of the dress. On top of the A in 'angel' was a Gold halo and on the sides of the A were white angel wings. He bint down and gently put his hand on her head. "What's wrong my little angel Don't you want to play with your brother and your friends"

"I don't like the playground anymore daddy...The playground was mean to me last time...I kept falling off the tire swing and hitting my head on the sand" The little girl said from behind his leg starring at the playground meanly.

He Chuckled then picked her up. "Well then we'll just have to teach that mean old tire swing a lesson then won't we" He said as he walked towards the playground still carrying the little girl in his arms.

"I sware that girl is exactly like her father was when he was her age" Angel had said with her left hand on her small round stumach. A gold ring with a heart shapped diamond in the middle was shown on her left ring finger. Encrusted in the diamond heart was the Yin Yang symbol. "What are we gonna do with her...Then again her brother is exactly like me and I was his age"

"Ichigo Look" Rukia said as she pointed to their son. "Momiji is giving Torahime a flower"

"I can tell that one day they just MIGHT make a cute couple as well as Chad Junior and Hinata" Uryu said as they all saw Chad Junior and Momiji give Hinata and Torahime a flower.

They they saw Chad walking back. "Alejandra's looking after them with her friend Ryu" He said.

"AUNT ANGEL UNCLE CHAD" two children said in unison. They turned around and saw the two eight year old twins who were Alejandra's little brother and sister their parents walking close behind them. "The egg hunt's about to start"

"Alright we'll bring the kids in a little bit" Angel said.

Twenty minutes later the gunshot was heard for the easter egg hunting to begin and all the little kids with their easter baskets started running around the area with at least one of their parents close behind. Rukia, Orihime, and Angel had to sit out since the three of them were pregnant. Orihime was six months in, Rukia was four months, and Angel was only two months. They saw their husbands running around close behind their kids. It was a little harder for Chad to look after two of them at the same time since they both would always run in different Directions which made the girls laugh at his ractions and clumbsyness at trying to decide which kid he should fallow. But Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad, and their kids would always stick together just in case a hollow would show up. Later after the egg hunt the gang was standing around talking about how they're doing at their jobs. when the girls think their second batch of babies are due or as said around the kids when the stork will bring they're baby brother and/or sister, and what they've been doing with life. Just then they heard a hollow's cry the adults unknowing that the four kids had also heard the hollow's cry. They all looked at eachother.

"Duty calls boys we'll take the kids home and get them ready for bed hopefully you'll be home before they go to bed this time" Orihime said as she looked at her quincy husband. He looked at her and smiled then All three of them gave their wives quick pecks on the lips then ran off to ware the hollow's cry was heard. Ichigo using Kon's Soul candy to transform into his soul reaper form, Uryu with Seele Schneider, and Chad's right arm transforming into Guigante. 


End file.
